


Rose Quartz

by super_rainbow2021



Series: OC Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BFF severus, DADA teacher aunt, Draco isn't an ass, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, also at a later time, and she's a badass, but later, crystals are important, crystals are in the DADA cirriculum, crystals have magic properties, draco malfoy is severus snape's godson, harry has an aunt that cares, harry has another aunt, harry is nicknamed muffin, it's adorable, kill the goat, maybe we'll all get along, painfully ironic puns and jokes, powerful aunt, questionable forms of proposing, questionable time to announce pregnancy, really i just like crystals, slytherin aunt, snape isn't an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Lily Evans' twin sister Rose is denied custody of Harry one Halloween night. Instead, she leaves her job as a dragon keeper and agrees to teach at Hogwarts. The curse on the Defense post apparently doesn't affect her, and she teaches bright young children. Now if only she could see Harry again ...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> really i just couldn't get the thought of harry having an aunt that hated petunia and wanted nothing but the best for harry out of my head, and i see so little anything that's not harry having a sister or a cousin. enter another character of mine that has red hair and blue eyes. it's almost like there's a pattern or something.

Lily had a sister, a twin sister by the name of Rose. Her hair was a more fiery red, and her eyes more blue than green. She was hated by Petunia even more than Lily was. And after the twins got their Hogwarts letters, Petunia detested the two even more. She knew they weren’t normal, what with Lily making flowers float down to her and Rose making a fluorescent purple light with her fingers.

Not that any of it mattered to the twins. The Evans Twins, as they were known as throughout their years at Hogwarts. Lily was a genius in all of her classes, and though Rose showed talent in every class, she had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Only one problem arose between the two. They were sorted into different houses. Lily into Gryffindor, and Rose into Slytherin.

Rose made friends with a dark boy by the name of Severus Snape. They hit it off immediately, Rose’s oddly outgoing personality being the polar opposite to Severus’s awkward, asocial self. They were soon inseparable, and right before Rose gathered the courage to ask him out, he called her sister a Mudblood.

Then, a crying Lily and telling-off from Rose later, Severus was left without his crush and friend.

Their seventh year at Hogwarts drug by slower than imaginable. Lily and Rose, though they may have strayed during their years due to the separation of houses and the obvious rivalry between the two, were brought back together and stuck close to one another. They tried to just forget what happened, but being called a name so horrible stuck with Lily for quite some time, and Rose never quite got over the fact that her best friend insulted her sister.

The last day came, and as Severus was setting down his luggage down in his compartment, he was surprised to find Rose standing in the doorway. They shared no words, no interactions besides the long stare they held. Then, Rose walked closer to the other Slytherin. Standing no more than mere inches from his face, the girl kissed the other teen’s cheek, lips lingering for a few more seconds.

As soon as she came, she was gone, and Severus was left with but the smell of her vanilla perfume.

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: when the rest of the story writes itself (hopefully), i need to decide if i'm going to pile every book in one work or make several.


	2. 1-1: Harry

🌘🌹🌖

 

She fell into a state of depression. This had happened before, of course, when he used that insult. But, now, after her years at Hogwarts, she felt like she was just … floating. She bought her own flat, furnished it nicely with the money she earned at her job tending to rescued endangered dragons from Bulgaria. Just yesterday she had taken a few thorns out of the wing of a beautiful gray and silver one. He was one of her favorites, mainly because the colors of his scales matched her mood.

 

Rose flopped herself onto her large black leather sofa and sighed. Really, what was she doing with her life? Sure, the dragons were pretty, but she felt like she didn’t belong there. In the back of her house was where she belonged, with her potions table and room for practicing spells. She tossed her black bag off to the side and stood up, leaving her coat on the leather. She was heading towards the kitchen to fix up some soup when there was a crashing sound in her living room.

 

Startled, she made her way back, only to see her old professor, Albus Dumbledore. She was surprised, mainly because in the few years after she graduated, she hadn’t gotten a visit from anyone from her class or her old professors. “Rose, I just dropped in to say hello,” the old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Rose sort of snorted. “Three years without a letter or a visit? Dumbledore, we both know you’re not just here for chat and tea.”

 

The wizard laughed. “Sharp as always Rose. That’s why I’m here,” he said with much gusto. Rose raised a fine red eyebrow. “I’ve come to ask if you would like to come back to Hogwarts to become a professor. We both know how much you love Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

 

Rose was, once again, surprised. Yes, she loved her DADA class, it was the only place she could lash out at Severus without getting in trouble. “Professor?” she asked. “Well, I guess that would be nice, but I’m only just over 20 years old, plus most of the other professors had me for a student, right? Wouldn’t that be weird?”

 

Dumbledore dismissed her words. “Nonsense! You’d fit in just fine.” His smile was reassuring, but Rose still had her doubts. She thought it over, and knew that her life right now was not very exciting. Hogwarts was full of magic and talent and … happiness. Something else was bothering him, though, and she knew it.

 

“What’s wrong Dumbledore? You didn’t just come to ask me to come and teach, did you?”

 

Dumbledore grew quiet. Yes, he had something to tell her, something dire indeed. “It seems that Voldemort is gone.” Rose was astonished. Really? After all this time? “But, this came at a great cost.”

 

Rose stood in silent shock. What happened that was so bad? And why didn’t her sister tell her about it? “Are Lily and James alright?” She clutched the necklace made of rose quartz Lily had gotten her as a graduation gift.

 

“That’s just it,” he said, “In exchange for Lily and James’ lives, Voldemort was defeated. Harry, your nephew, survived.”

 

Rose had to sit again. Her sister and brother-in-law were dead? A tear ran down her cheek, followed by many more. She looked back to her professor and he held her in his arms, sharing her distress. Rose pulled back after a moment. “What’s to become of Harry? Where will he go?”

 

“I’ve decided to take him to your sister’s house, to keep him away from the fame he’s gained tonight. When he is older, I will send him his acceptance to Hogwarts letter. You will be able to see him again, don’t worry.”

 

Rose let out another sob. Not only was Lily dead, but her horrid excuse for a sister and her family would be raising Harry as their own. “But I’m a far more suitable guardian than Petunia!” As she fumed, Dumbledore simply looked out the window, trying to make the best of what had happened. Rose sighed. “Let me pack my bags.”

 

***

 

Rose promptly fell onto her new bed at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, she would be starting her first day as the professor of her favorite subject besides Potions. Without sitting up, she took her wand and flicked it, and all of her clothes and possessions flew into the closet and the dresser. She sighed and tucked her wand into her boot. She stood back up to change into something suitable for bed, then fell back into it, this time under the covers.

 

***

 

The next morning, after a good hot shower, Rose was walking down the many marble staircases and into the Great Hall wearing green robes. It was wondrous, she thought, to be walking in these halls after so few years. She smiled to herself as she took her seat at the staff table, alongside many of the professors she had.

 

And then there was Snape. Rose had no idea that Snape was here as well. She also didn’t realize that she had sat right next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, in shock, before Snape looked away hastily. Rose chuckled a little bit before leaning over towards his ear and whispering, “I think it’s high time we start over, don’t you think?” Snape looked back at her to find her smiling. He didn’t smile, but he nodded. He may have just lost the love of his life, but here was Rose, his past best friend, and she was willing to put her hatred aside and start over. He wouldn’t disappoint her.

 

***

 

It was years later, and Rose and Severus were closer than ever. Rose was having a blast teaching her students about how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts, and a certain pair of Weasleys brightened up her classroom tremendously; as soon as she saw them, she knew they were Molly’s kids. However, she knew this would be the year Harry would start at Hogwarts. Thinking it over didn't take long, and she told herself to inform Dumbledore that she'd like to simply be an assistant professor or a tutor this coming year. She didn't think she'd be able to focus on teaching since she'd be fawning over her nephew, making sure he was completely happy at the school as she was.

 

It was summer now, and she was taking a stroll through Diagon Alley. She thought she’d get a pet, maybe a cat or something.

 

Severus came strutting towards her once he saw her sitting in the Three Broomsticks, cat in tow. “Rose, Dumbledore has informed me that Harry Potter has not been receiving his letters. Once the owl arrives with them, they are just thrown out. Hagrid was on his way to wish him a happy birthday.”

 

Rose’s brows knitted. Hagrid hadn't told her he was leaving for Harry. Dumbledore hadn't said anything about when the letters were sent or offered to take Rose to see Harry; hell, Dumbledore never told her where Petunia lived, or she would have gone there herself. “What do you mean he’s not been receiving his letters?” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me that Petunia and Vernon refuse to allow him to learn of his magical heritage?” Rose downed the rest of her butterbeer and picked up her cat, who walked around her shoulders before settling into the hood of her royal purple cloak.

 

She patted Severus’s shoulder in thanks and Apparated to wherever Hagrid was. He was standing on a shore in the middle of a storm. Across the water was a small shack, presumably where Harry was. “Oh, that horrible sister of mine is going to get it,” she muttered in disgust. Hagrid turned towards her and shook his head. Soon, they had enchanted a boat and were sailing over to the small island.

 

Harry was lying on the dirt, watching Dudley’s watch, counting the seconds down to midnight, when his birthday would be afoot. The past few weeks had been crappy enough without the mysterious letters being kept from him, but lately his Aunt Petunia had been mumbling about a Rose and how she had ruined her life.

 

3 … 2 … 1 … Midnight. Hagrid decided then to pound on the door of the shack, nearly knocking it over with one blow. Dudley awoke for a moment to ask about cannons. Vernon came stomping down the stairs with a gun, warning whoever was knocking. Rose heard all of this and rolled her eyes. Hagrid completely broke the door down with his next knock, then walked in. Rose walked in and around him, fanning around her face.

 

“Hagrid, you didn’t have to knock down the door,” she said with a faint smirk on her face. Once the dust cleared, she looked forward and saw Harry. Her breath quickened. “Harry,” she said in amazement. He looked exactly like her sister. She walked more inside the shack and stood right in front of him. Crouching to his level, she placed a hand on his head. “You look just like your mother.”

 

“That is enough!” Rose heard. She stood from the ground and looked behind her. Vernon was still standing with his gun, but now Petunia was standing with him. Rose's new cat hissed at Petunia from his perch on Rose's shoulder, causing the witch to pet him to calm him down.

 

“Ah, yes, Petunia. I see the years have treated you well,” Rose said sarcastically. Petunia’s expression darkened.

 

“I could say the same for you, Rose,” Petunia said back. Rose looked away from her sister and back to her nephew.

 

Hagrid looked around. “Couldn’t make us a cup of tea, could ya? ‘s not been an easy journey …” He trailed off. Rose nearly apologized for her sister and her husband, but then remembered why they were there. Hagrid strode over to Dudley. “Budge up, ya great lump.” The boy ran behind Petunia and Vernon, making Rose chuckle silently. “An’ here’s Harry!” he said as he walked up to him. Harry’s eyes were big as he looked up at the half-giant. Rose smiled. He did look so much like her sister. It made her heart swell.

 

“I demand that you leave at once, sir!” Vernon said sternly. Rose’s and Hagrid’s smiles disappeared and Rose shot a nasty look at her brother-in-law. Vernon visibly flinched, but carried on. “You are breaking and entering!”

 

“Oh, shove it,” Rose sneered. Hagrid plucked the gun out of his hand and bent it like a paper clip. This amused Rose since she disliked Vernon greatly.

 

Rose watched with kind eyes as Hagrid reached into his pocket to produce a cake for Harry. Harry was beside himself. “Who are you?” he asked. Rose frowned as Hagrid laughed beside her. He introduced himself as Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. When Harry’s eyes turned to her, she raised her brows. “And you?”

 

“You don’t know who I am?” she asked. He shook his head. Rose immediately glared at Petunia, who was also starting to cower behind her husband. “I am your aunt, Rose.” Her eyes didn’t leave her sister’s.

 

“I have another aunt?” Harry asked, mostly to himself. He stood up from his sitting position and looked up at the redheaded witch. “Aunt Petunia has been complaining about you for a few weeks. I don’t know why, though.”

 

“Probably blaming me for ‘ruining her life’ or making our family ‘weird’. She has a habit of doing that when I’m mentioned.” Rose smirked a little, bitterly. She looked back to Hagrid. “Have you got anything for the boy to eat? He must be starving. He should eat more than cake.”

 

Hagrid produced sausages from his coat and handed one to Harry. His bewildered expression both amused Rose and worried her. Did he really have no idea about magic at all? Petunia, finally making use of herself, walked over with some tea for Hagrid. He took a big gulp before Harry asked him, “I’m sorry, but I still don’t know who you are.”

 

Hagrid wiped his chin and answered, “Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An’ it’s like I told you, I’m the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. 'know all about Hogwarts, o’course.”

 

“Er-no,” Harry said, shocking Hagrid. Rose, however, already speculated this. “Sorry,” he added after seeing Hagrid’s face.

 

“Knew it,” Rose said as Hagrid barked, “ _Sorry?_ ” The half-giant turned to the Dursleys, who were backing into the shadows. “It’s them who should be sorry! I knew you weren’t gettin’ your letters but I never thought you wouldn’t even know about Hogwarts, for cryin’ out loud! Did'ja never wonder where your parents learned it all?” Hagrid ranted. Rose was beginning to get annoyed by her family’s antics.

 

And that Dumbledore. He never checked in on Harry or told him about magic? The Dursleys wouldn't, the wizard should have _known_ that, yet he let Harry stay with them for the last ten years. Rose shook her head at the thought of the old man. _Really would have been the better guardian_ , she thought as she decided to have a talk with the man once she got back. Maybe she wouldn't even speak to _him,_ maybe she'd go straight for the Ministry and file custody, both magical and Muggle. Rose was quickly turning into a woman scorned, an  _aunt_ scorned, and Dumbledore should know to fear her wrath.

 

“All what?” Harry asked, and that was the last straw for both the witch and the ex-wizard.

 

“ALL WHAT?” both Rose and Hagrid yelled. Rose figured Petunia wouldn’t tell him about magic, but to not even tell him about his parents? “Now wait jus’ one second!” Hagrid continued. He boomed with anger, nearly shaking the hut. Rose stayed back with Harry, knowing that if anyone insulted magic in any way connected to Dumbledore, Hagrid would have a fit. And have a fit he did. Rose’s nephew muttered about his good marks in math. Rose snorted.

 

“No no no, Harry. Not about regular, Muggle school. About _my_ school, _Hagrid’s_ school, James’ and Lily’s school,” Rose said. “ _Our_ world, _your_ world, _your parents_ ’ world," Rose tried to explain it, exasperated.

 

“What world?”

 

“DURSLEY!” Hagrid exploded. He glared angrily at Vernon before looking back to Harry, looking how Rose felt. “But, you must know about your mum and dad. I mean, they’re _famous_ . You’re _famous_.”

 

Harry’s head was starting to hurt, what between Hagrid, his Aunt Rose, whom he knew very little about, and this talk about his parents. “What? My - my mum and dad weren’t famous were they?”

 

Rose sighed. He wouldn’t understand this all at once. “Ya don’t know … ya don’t know …” Hagrid said, running his fingers through his hair. Rose held a hand on Harry’s shoulder. She would show him before she left, for sure. Hagrid finally said, “Ya don’t know what you _are_?”

 

Vernon, along with the other Dursleys, had been silent up until now. “Stop!” he commanded, “Stop right there, sir! I forbid you from telling the boy anything!”

 

As if Vernon could tell either Hagrid or Rose what to do. Hagrid shook with anger, and Rose brought Harry back a few steps, for safety. Every syllable was spoken with rage.

 

“You never told him?” At first he was quiet, but then his anger built up, “Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! And you kept it from him all these years?”

 

What? _Hagrid_ went with Dumbledore to drop Harry off? This situation was just getting _better_ and _better,_ Rose thought as a sneer pulled her lips down.

 

“Kept what from me?” Harry asked eagerly, and if Rose hadn’t been glaring at Vernon, she’d laugh.

 

“STOP! I FORBID YOU!” Vernon yelled in a panic. Petunia gasped in horror.

 

“Ah, go boil your heads, both of yeh,” said Hagrid. “Harry- yer a wizard.”

 

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. Rose still could not believe her sister and brother-in-law did not tell Harry anything, _at all_. "A what?" he asked, more confused.

 

"A wizard, o'course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once you've been trained up a bit. With a mum and dad like yours, and Rose over here, what else would ya be? And I reckon it's about time you read your letter."  
  
Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

  
  
**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ ** ****  
****  
**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_ ** ****  
****  
**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ ** ****  
****  
**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ ** ****  
****  
**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ ** ****  
****  
**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ ** ****  
****  
**_Yours sincerely,_ ** ****  
****  
**_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_ **

 

After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

 

“He’s not going,” Vernon said. Rose looked at her brother-in-law.

 

“Oh, he’s going. I am bringing him to Diagon Alley tomorrow and he will finally experience the world that he was meant to see.” Rose put her foot down, literally. She stomped and a few green sparks flew up with the dust. "I should have never let Dumbledore leave him here, should have kept him myself." She turned to her nephew. “Get some sleep Harry. It’ll be a big day tomorrow.”

  
***

 

Rose retired to her apartment. She was still reeling from her ‘conversation’ with her sister and her family. After telling Vernon off, she bid Hagrid goodbye and Apparated from the shack.

 

She had just sat down on her couch when a knock sounded at her front door. She suppressed a grunt and yelled to ask who it was. “Severus,” she heard. A smile crossed her face and she got up, walking to the door and looking through the peephole. It was indeed Severus, and he was shaking a box of what looked to be books in front of the small ring of glass. Rose smirked and opened the door, ushering him inside.

 

“A fine visit at a fine hour?” she questioned. It was pretty late, nearly three in the morning. She was just going to read a bit before bed when he arrived. Severus merely smirked back at her.

 

“I trust everything went fine with Harry?” Rose rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, of course. If you can say that finding out he’s never been told anything about the magical world ‘fine’, then yes, it went perfectly,” she replied with more sarcasm in her voice than was characteristic. Severus smirked at her once more. She sat up straighter. "And I have some concerns with how Dumbledore went about all this."

 

"Oh?" Severus asked, prompting Rose to voice all of her thoughts in detail. They ended up talking well into the night.

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖


	3. 1-2: Diagon Alley and the Train

🌘🌹🌖

 

Rose awoke with a smile on her face, knowing this would be the day that she would get to show Harry Diagon Alley, where every witch and wizard hung out. Her cat, Mewt, was lounging on the floor, lying on his back and looking cute. Rose yawned before heading towards the shower.

 

She thought maybe she should wear something nice to bring Harry throughout Diagon Alley. Rose settled on a cute corset top with flared sleeves, and black pants with roses stitched on them. She loved roses, and she found it ironic that her mother named her after them. After getting dressed and eating a scone, she looked at the box of books Severus left on her table. It was the new series from her favorite author about defensive spells and protecting yourself from the Dark Arts. It also seemed that Sev took a few before he left. Rose laughed and shook her head. Still couldn’t get over the fact she was hired for the position he wanted, huh?

 

She grabbed one of the books, _1001 Ways to Shield,_  and her cloak. She slipped on some boots before turning on the spot and Apparating.

 

Rose appeared just outside of the _Leaky Cauldron_ , and decided to have a coffee with caramel. It was still pretty early, so she decided to enjoy the morning before getting Harry. She figured she would take her nephew to the bank to get his muggle money converted to knuts, sickles, and galleons, plus whatever Lily and James had left him.

 

She was just finishing up the chapter when a man came in, whooping and hollering. People looked at him weirdly, but dismissed him quickly. The man then ran up to Rose's booth, almost knocking over her coffee.

 

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her finger in her book.

 

The man held a face of obvious joy and delight. He tried to stand still but he was still bouncing up and down in place. "Harry Potter has returned! I overheard your name and thought I would let you know, so I've been looking all over Diagon Alley to tell you!"

 

Rose frowned softly. Had Hagrid shown up and taken him instead? "Thank you for telling me. It's good to know he's here, getting ready for Hogwarts." The man nodded and left, still shouting in glee. Rose shook her head in amusement and slight worry at the man's excitement. Was everyone going to be like that? She hoped not, because, sure Harry survived that night and everyone thought he defeated the Dark Lord, but he was just a _kid_. She then decided to walk outside the pub, leaving money at the bar, and tucked her book into her robe. She saw a familiar lumbering giant walking with a young boy nearly a third of his height, who was also the spitting image of her late sister and brother-in-law. Rose huffed to herself. She caught their eyes and waved gracefully, happy Harry had made it safely. Hagrid smiled at her, then ducked down to whisper something to her nephew. He nodded, and started to walk towards Rose, Hagrid going a different way. She watched him with swirling thoughts.

 

"Hello again, Harry. How are you?" she asked, smiling down at her nephew. "Sorry it wasn't me who picked you up, I was enjoying the morning. I hadn't expected Hagrid to get you."

 

He looked at her rather weirdly. "Not sure about the first part, get back to me on that." Rose nodded with a smile. Definitely the son of James, this one. "But, it's okay that it wasn't you. You're here now and, honestly, I trust you more than Hagrid."

 

"Oh? So, where to first? What did Hagrid tell you?"

 

"He said to get my uniform …?" Harry trailed, scratching his head. Rose hummed.

 

"Of course," she said, steering him towards the robe shop. Once inside, Rose greeted the owner, Madam Malkin, with a pleasant smile.

 

"Hello, Rose, dear." She turned towards Harry. "Hogwarts, dear? I have another being fitted right now."

 

Rose looked ahead and saw the young boy, and managed to keep her grimace under her mask. It was Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. Severus was 'friends' with him - in her opinion, but the boy had become Severus' godson - and Rose herself hadn't spoken to him since graduation. She smiled, since she was a professor at the school and needed to be professional.

 

"Professor Rose?" the boy asked, adjusting his robe and smoothing his hair back. "Good day."

 

"Good day, Draco."

 

"Hello," he said to Harry, eyes wandering. "Hogwarts, too?"

 

"Uh, yes," Harry responded, taking in the boy as much as he was him. Rose raised an eyebrow and stepped away, chatting with Madam Malkin while her nephew conversed. He didn't brag about him being rich, didn't stuff it in Harry's face like Lucius had done to others when they were in school. Perhaps Draco wanted to be friends with Harry? That'd be … nice.

 

Hagrid showed up outside, and Rose shot him a small smile, still suspicious. Draco looked as if he were going to say something, but after looking at Harry again he shut his mouth. Odd. Rose ordered Harry some robes as Hagrid gave him ice cream, and watched in fascination as Draco left. One look at Hagrid and Rose knew he was shocked as well. Taking into account his father's views, Rose assumed Draco would be brought up the same, but he wasn't saying anything remotely racist or bigoted around Harry.

 

"Professor?" Harry asked after getting his robes. Rose chuckled.

 

"Yes, I teach at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite subject." Harry hummed in thought, but smiled at her.

 

Hagrid took Harry shopping for more supplies, and Rose trailed behind them carrying bags. She particularly laughed when Harry was looking through books; he said he wanted to curse Dudley. In the current circumstances, she was sure Harry would be a Slytherin, like her, but she briefly wondered if he would follow in his parents' footsteps. He seemed quiet and reserved. Now they were in the wand shop, and Olivander was acting more cryptic than usual.

 

"Which is your wand arm?" he was asking.

 

"Er, well, I'm right-handed," Harry said shyly. He held it out, like Olivander asked him. Harry then tried many wands, but finally found one that agreed with him.

 

"Curious," Olivander said. Rose listened intently.

 

"What?" Harry asked, oblivious to his manner of speaking.

 

"It's curious that this wand chose you, yet its brother is the one who gave you that scar."

 

Rose looked at Harry, at his pale, zig-zag scar that looked eerily like the movement one would use to cast the Killing Curse; not that she would ever admit to Dumbledore, the Light enthusiast, that she knew of such curses. Her chest tightened as the thought of the night Lily and James died.

 

They finished up, and Harry tucked his wand into his pocket. Rose felt her own wand hitting her left thigh as she walked, hanging like a sword on her hip. The case even gleamed silver in the light, like a real sword. Harry asked her about it and she confirmed that yes, it was her wand and yes, she'd ordered the sheath specially. "What's it made of?" he asked.

 

Rose smiled widely and giggled a bit. "Rosewood," said said as if it should have been obvious. "Rose Quartz in the core." Harry rolled his eyes at how much irony his aunt carried with her, even if he didn't know what a Veela was.

 

Hagrid took them to the Leaky Cauldron, which was empty. Harry was quiet the rest of the way, and Rose worried about him. She knew it was a lot to take in if one had not been raised in the Wizarding World, she experienced it herself; in fact, her sister had been the one who was furiously excited, running and jumping around when they got their school supplies, and Rose had been quiet, just as Harry was now. As they sat down to eat, as there was time before the train left, Hagrid voiced Rose's thoughts.

 

"You alright Harry? You're very quiet."

 

Harry chewed his sandwich, eyes concentrated in thought and eyebrows slightly knitted. "Everyone thinks I'm special," he said after a minute. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Olivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when-" he stopped himself from saying Voldemort's name again, "Sorry- I mean, the night my parents died."

 

Hagrid smiled kindly. "Don't you worry Harry. You'll learn soon enough. Just- be yourself." Rose nodded.

 

They then took Harry to the train station, as he needed to return to the Dursleys. "I can keep your things in my apartment, Harry. Is there anything you want to keep with you?"

 

Harry looked down, thinking. The fact that Rose knew it would be best to keep his things with her struck him a bit. He held his snowy owl and raised the cage a little. "My owl, and I guess my wand."

 

Rose nodded, smiling. Hagrid had left, important Hogwarts business he said, but he left Harry with his Hogwarts ticket for September. "You sure? It's a whole month away until school."

 

Harry blushed, then asked for a few other things to keep. Rose chuckled. "I'll give you anything you want to keep, Harry." He nodded, looking down again. The train was pulling up. "Would you like me to go with you?" A moment passed, the Harry nodded again. He liked Rose, much more so than Aunt Petunia.

  
"And you're sure you don't want me to come and pick you up from your Aunt's?"

 

"No, I want to see how the next month with them goes. I think they'll treat me a little better."

 

That was the last conversation Rose had had with her nephew. Rose didn't trust his words. Petunia absolutely hated her and Lily, so why would Vernon be any different, especially with how they acted when Rose and Hagrid showed up? No, Rose made up her mind. She was going to take him to King's Cross when September rolled around, with birthday presents in tow. She had made up her mind.

 

***

 

Rose showed up at her sister's house early on the first of September. She'd borrowed Hagrid's motorcycle since it had a side-seat, and she put the rest of Harry's things in it. She did not want to draw unwanted Muggle attention to herself, so she wore black jeans, a purple T-shirt with the words _'Hogwarts Alumni'_ on it in gold lettering, and black biker boots. Her black leather jacket had a rose patch on the back. Her normally wild fiery hair wisped about her when released from the helmet and fell down her back in curly waves. She hummed to herself, tempted to buy a bike for herself.

 

Rose walked up to the door and knocked three times. The conversation she could barely hear stopped. She then heard some murmuring and running. The door opened and Harry stood before her, looking disheveled but very excited. "Did they treat you any better?" she asked him quietly.

 

His grin faltered for a moment as he shook his head. Rose nodded, then walked inside, allowing Harry to shut the front door for her.

 

"Who is it?" she heard Vernon yell.

 

"Ya' sistah!" Rose said just as loudly. She walked into the living room sassily, crossing her arms at the sight of her sister and her husband. "Harry, are you all packed?" He squeaked out a reply, then vanished. Vernon glared at her warily. "I want custody of Harry," she said with a normal tone.

 

"Absolutely! Get the _freak_ out of the house!" Vernon exclaimed. Rose looked at him with hard eyes. Petunia studied Rose for a short moment before nodding. Peculiar attitude for the people who raised two children. Rose cut her eyes at the two of them, then delved into Petunia's mind without even uttering _Legilimens._  The daily abuse the witch witnessed that had started the moment Harry was dropped on their doorstep and was still occurring made her blood boil. She removed herself from her sister's mind just in time to hear a door slam shut upstairs. Rose took a steadying breath to calm down.

 

Harry came thumping down the stairs with his trunk and owl a minute later, and Rose decided to wait until later to ask him about moving in with her. Maybe she'd rent a larger flat, or a real house, whatever would give Harry the space he so needed. Rose smoothed her face out and smiled at the boy as he walked up to her. "Got everything, Harry?" He nodded, looking cautiously excited, so she glanced back to the Dursley couple and gave them nods as well. If she had anything to say about it, which she _absolutely_ does now, Harry won't have to step one foot into this house again, won't even have to _think_ about the Dursleys.

 

Rose helped Harry fit his things into the side car and settled him in, casting a nonverbal charm to keep Harry's things from falling out with a quick point of her finger. Before handing him a helmet, she gave him a long stare. "Harry?" she started, unsure. The boy looked up at his aunt. "You know you're not a freak, right?" Harry looked down for a moment before looking back up and nodding.

 

He saw the pinched, worried look on Rose's face and wanted to smooth out her eyebrows. "I know," he stated softly, and Rose nodded. She sat the helmet on his head and strapped it for him before she climbed onto the bike itself, adorning her own helmet.

 

She looked over and gave Harry a very Slytherin smirk. "Hang on," she said, and Harry barely had time to do so before they took off above the small town he grew up in. His childlike laughter warmed Rose's thawing heart.

 

On the ride to the station, Rose thought more on the situation at hand. Harry definitely wasn't raised in the sweet, caring manner Dumbledore claimed he was. Hell, he was scarcely Rose's size when she was eleven! And _Vernon_ had called him a _freak_ before they gave him to Rose with no hesitation. Rose inhaled deeply before letting the breath out slowly, calming herself. There would be words, _nasty_ words. She would take a vial and store her memory of what she'd seen in Petunia's mind and send it off to Amelia Bones, one of Rose's friends in the Ministry. Attach a note including those involved, and Rose's desire to adopt Harry in a magical bond so that no one else, including Dumbledore, would be able to take him away again. Rose felt her eye twitch. Strong words.

 

Soon enough, they reached the station and Rose lowered them to the wizard parking area of King's Cross. Securing the bike, Rose summoned a trolley and levitated Harry's things onto it for easier travel. "Are you ready, Harry?"

 

Harry, who'd been watching in fascination, startled and nodded enthusiastically. Rose smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her up to the platform.

 

"Now," Rose started as they neared, "Hogwarts Express leaves from Platform 9 ¾ in an hour."

 

"9 ¾?" Harry repeated as they passed Platform 8, then 9. There was nothing between 9 and 10. "Is it hidden from Muggles?"

 

Rose smirked. "Very good, Harry. You see the pillars?" Harry counted three between Platforms 9 and 10.

 

"It's the third one," he said, pushing his trolley towards it. Rose watched him stand in front of it awkwardly, then smirked as she grabbed onto the handle.

 

"Ready?" Rose asked. Harry gave a smile similar to her smirk, and they ran into the pillar and through the barrier.

 

On this side, there was so much more traffic. People dashing to and fro, yelling about clothes and pets and whatnot. The train itself was a brilliant red, looking shiny and new even though it had to be running for such a long time. There were several families and students Rose recognized, as she had been teaching for 10 years, and even former students bringing their own children. She spotted Lucius and Narcissa just leaving and kneeled beside Harry.

 

"Harry, I got you something," she said, reaching into her jacket pocket. She produced what looked like a mini gift bag. "It will Unshrink when you get to your compartment, but inside is all the birthday gifts I got you that I couldn't send you. Now, obviously-" Harry's heart was fluttering so much at the idea of birthday gifts that he nearly drowned Rose out, "-I didn't include the baby stuff I'd gotten when you were younger, but there should still be enough there that'll make you happy." Rose kneeled and offered Harry the bag.

 

"Aunt Rose, this is … " Harry couldn't stop his eyes from watering. "This is great. Thank you."

 

Rose collected her nephew in a warm hug that, admittedly, wasn't as tight as she would have liked but she didn't want to overwhelm the boy. "You're welcome, Muffin." Rose was tearing up as well. It had been so long since she'd embraced her nephew.

 

"Muffin?" Harry laughed a little incredulously.

 

Rose chirped her own laugh and pulled back, wiping Harry's cheeks before her own. "I used to call you that when I'd visit Lily and James. You looked like one of those popping pastry cans, you know the ones? I called you that the first time I saw you and it just stuck. Kind of like how Sirius and Remus called you pup." Rose sniffed and wiped her face again before standing and taking Harry's things before sending the trolley away. "Let's get you on the train, okay?"

 

Harry nodded before taking Hedwig. "Can you call me that more?" he asked in a small voice. Rose gave another watery smile.

 

"Of course, Muffin."

 

Rose helped Harry onto the train and promised he'd see her at the Sorting. Once settled, Rose's expression visibly darkened and she stormed back to the bike, unconsciously parting the crowds with the emotion-fueled density of her magic.

 

Back on the train, Harry could hardly wait to open his presents. Once he was seated the bag grew until it was nearly the size of Harry himself, with a note attached to the straw handles. Harry took it and started to read the beautiful scrawl he promised he would memorize.

 

**_Harry, my darling muffin,_ **

 

**_I write this in hopes that I will be able to give you these presents one day. Dumbledore won't tell me where you've gone or how I can contact Petunia, but know that I have loved you since Lily found out she was pregnant. Every year on your birthday I go out and buy something I hope you'll like and light a candle, and every Halloween I light two more._ **

 

**_When you open your presents, be sure to put all the wrapping paper back into this bag once it's empty. It will Shrink and Vanish back to my flat. Happy Birthday Muffin, and I hope you like everything._ **

 

**_Love, Aunt Rose_ **

 

Harry felt his eyes mist as he smiled at the note. Aunt Rose was so much nicer than Aunt Petunia. Looking into the bag, Harry decided to take out all the presents first so that he could put the trash in it as he unwrapped them. Just as he took out all the presents, which turned out to be seven, the compartment door opened. Standing there was the same boy from the robe shop, Draco.

 

"Hello again, Draco," Harry greeted with a smile. The blond shifted before glancing back to the middle of the train.

 

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you? I've only just escaped some dunderheads."

 

Harry laughed at the boy. "Of course not, come on it. I'm opening birthday gifts." He gave a kind of nervous and excited laugh. "I've never gotten a birthday gift before."

 

Draco frowned but said nothing. He closed the door and sat opposite Harry, peering at the pile of presents. "Happy Birthday," he said.

 

Harry thanked Draco. "It was actually July 31st, but my aunt could never send me anything. Oh, sorry, I'm Harry." The raven-haired boy held out a hand.

 

Draco took it with surprising grace. "Draco Malfoy. And it's Harry Potter, right? Professor Rose is your aunt?" Harry nodded, hoping Draco wouldn't act like those people from Diagon Alley. Draco saw his expression and smirked a little, reminding Harry of Rose. "I won't pester you about the whole Boy Who Lived rubbish- no offense, sorry. My father told me you probably wouldn't like being reminded."

 

Harry glanced down. "That's true," he said softly before shaking his head. "Want to help me open these?" Draco smirked again and nodded, and the two got to work.

 

After what felt like an hour, Harry had amassed a pile of three books - _Hogwarts: A History, Magic Through the Ages,_ and _1001 Ways to Shield_ \- a journal, a pack of Muggle pens, and a soft black cloak. The Hogwarts journal was his favorite because the emblem on the cover would change depending on what house he would be Sorted into.

 

"Did you read the note that came with this one?" Draco asked, holding up a moderately sized box. Harry shook his head and took it when Draco handed it to him. It was written in Rose's elegant scrawl.

 

**_This necklace is very special Muffin. It looks like twine but is actually a fiber made from rosewood- just a little something to remind you of me. The pendants I included are made to protect you in various forms._ **

 

**_The first is Black Tourmaline and it repels weaker, nonthreatening magics. It can protect you against the low-level hexes and jinxes that First years normally learn. If you have any actual trouble with anyone, you let me know._ **

 

**_The second, Jet, looks similar, but it helps with your emotions and mental health. If you're having a bad day then this crystal will do its best to cheer you up by expelling negative thoughts and feelings._ **

 

**_The Labradorite is the third and is focused on protecting you from most curses - especially Dark - and ill-wishing. I had it tweaked to work on Nonverbal curses as well. I hope that doesn't make me sound overprotective, but it's something I wear too._ **

 

Harry remembered that Rose wore earrings and nodded to himself.

 

**_The fourth is Fluorite focuses on physical attacks and Light magic, and can nullify curses from frequenting magical signatures. This one was included with the pranking Weasley twins in mind and I hope you get along well with them._ **

 

**_The fifth crystal is a blue Kyanite, which focuses on Occlumency attacks and Obliviating. I don't think any students will have such skills or be very talented in Mind magic, but if you're interested in it don't hesitate to read up in the library at Hogwarts. I will personally write my permission to go into the Restricted section._ **

 

**_The Black Obsidian is the sixth and protects you from any and all compulsions, which means people will have a harder time persuading you against your will. It works well with the blue Kyanite, which it why I included both._ **

 

**_The seventh is Infinite and works on boosting your natural healing rate and strengthens your magical core, making it easier for you to master spells. It might get you and I both in trouble as I might be favoring you, but don't worry about that._ **

 

**_The last one is Staurolyte, which protects against unwanted attachments. It's usually used by Aurors to prevent any Eavesdropping and Tracking charms. It's also useful when you just want to get away for a while._ **

 

**_Like I said, don't worry about favoritism because the necklace has a Disillusionment charm on it, meaning it will turn invisible to all but you once you put it on. I hope this gift pleases you and comes in handy when you need it - though I do hope you don't need protection from Dark curses. I hope I don't come off as overprotective._ **

 

**_These were collected during the time I was a dragon tamer and rescuer, before I was a Hogwarts professor, and was something I was saving for your eleventh birthday. Hopefully I get to see you for that one._ **

 

**_Love, Aunt Rose_ **

 

"Wow," Harry breathed, slightly overwhelmed. However, Draco was nearly vibrating from excitement. He recognized all of the crystals from his father's work, and was excited for Harry to have all of them. Harry noticed that the Fluorite looked similar to the stone attached to his journal, which told him it could also help with studying.

 

"Put it on, put it on!" Harry smiled at his friend - he hoped he could call Draco his friend - and opened the box. Despite having all those pendants, the necklace itself was small. The crystals were contained in tiny silver cages and the rosewood twine was thin. It was so very beautiful that Harry hesitated putting it on. He'd never had anything like it to call his own, and it seemed like it had cost a lot of money. Then Harry shook his head. This was a new life, one filled with magic and hopefully devoid of any Dursleys. Harry removed the necklace from the box with with hands that only trembled slightly and frowned at the tiny clasp.

 

"Er, could you-?"

 

"Of course." Draco didn't let him finish, already guessing what he wanted. Harry hopped into the seat with Draco and turned his back to him so that he could put the necklace on. As soon as Draco's hands left the clasp, the entire necklace disappeared, just as Rose's note said. "It really is an amazing gift. And don't worry, almost every witch and wizard I know wears some kind of protection jewelry." Harry smiled at Draco's words and watched as he fished for something under his robes. Looped onto what looked like black leather was a pale crystal striped with gold. "My mum said this is called Agate and it focuses on mental energy, like mental health and _Occlumency."_ He held out the necklace for Harry to examine.

 

"There's that word again, _Occlumency."_ Harry tucked the box into his pocket and threw all the trash into the bag, which Shrunk and Vanished like Rose's note said. He returned to the other seat to put his books and pens into his shoulder bag.

 

"It's a type of Mind magic, I think. My mum's real good at it, which means she's a _Legilimens_. _Occlumency_ is about reading people's memories and thoughts, and she said that really powerful _Legilimens_ can use it to persuade people."

 

"That doesn't seem very nice," Harry mumbled.

 

Just as Draco was about to say more, their compartment door opened.

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖


	4. 1-3: Hogwarts' Defense

🌘🌹🌖

 

Just as Draco was about to say more, their compartment door opened. In it stood a redheaded boy, though his hair was more orange than Rose's red, and a girl with bushy, untamable brown hair that reminded him of his own. The ginger sneered at them none too subtly.

 

"Ugh, it's Malfoy. What're you scheming today, you slimy snake?!" the boy demanded. Harry's frown became more pronounced.

 

"Not all snakes are slimy," Draco said, subtly sitting straighter and speaking more posh. Harry realized they were talking about Slytherins- which included his aunt and Draco's parents.

 

"Yeah, but no snakes are good!"

 

"What's your name?" Harry asked in a neutral tone, though he really didn't like how the ginger was talking to his friend.

 

When Harry spoke, the boy smiled and turned to him. "Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron. You're Harry Potter, right?!"

 

Harry's frown turned into a true grimace. "Well, _Ronald,_  you're being very rude. My aunt was a Slytherin and she's a teacher at Hogwarts." He flicked his hair to cover his scar more, an act only Draco noticed.

 

Ronald's excited smile turned into a frown and he left, stomping down the corridor. The girl looked after him before glancing back to Harry and Draco, but then she left as well. Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 

"Did you know that your aunt and my father were at Hogwarts together?" Draco asked in a softer tone than he used with Ronald. Harry shook his head. "My father said they didn't get along at first since she's a Muggleborn, but Mother told me that it's because Professor Rose told him off that they actually became friends." That made Harry laugh a bit. Sounded just like Rose.

 

"Did you know that my aunt was a dragon tamer and rescuer before she became a teacher?" Harry asked, and Draco's eyes went wide.

 

"Really?! I love dragons, that's so cool!"

 

Harry smiled. "Yeah, she said that's where she got a lot of the crystals. Are dragons rare? Do they really breathe fire? Have you ever seen one?" he asked in rapid fire, and soon the boys became lost in conversation.

 

***

 

After Rose had done what she needed, she let out a sigh. She feared her letter to Amelia Bones was a bit too emotional. Taking another calming breath, she Apparated to Hogsmeade and started her trek to the castle to settle a few more things before the feast. Her hair bounced about her wildly with her conflicting emotions, so she sighed and fiddled with the Garnet stud in her left ear. When she reached her quarters, she felt more at peace. On her bed sat Mewt, playing with a loose thread hanging from her comforter.

 

Rose laughed at the cat. "Hello, darling," she cooed as she scratched the black kitten's head, who purred loudly at the attention. In the corner window sat her own owl, a dark-feathered beauty she'd had since her school days. "And hello to you too, Diablo. How was your flight?" The bird hooted at his owner and pecked lovingly at her fingers. Rose summoned a few treats from the bag in her drawer. "I'll need you to send off a few things for me." From her pocket, Rose produced the letter she'd written to Amelia as well as the vial containing her memories and another letter she'd written after a second thought. "The first needs to go to Amelia Bones in the Ministry, and the second to a personal friend, Remus Lupin. Can you do that for me, darling?" The owl hooted and shook his feathers before accepting the mail and flying off into the approaching night.

 

Sighing again, Rose popped a few bones as tension left her shoulders. If she could get Remus to visit over the Winter break, then the three of them could spend a wonderful Yule together. She stroked the pink stones around her neck and thought briefly of her sister before shaking her head and turning to her vanity and closet. Waving her wand, a few robes and dresses flew out and awaited Rose's judgement. After thinking a moment, Rose picked a sleek black dress that ended at her calves. She floated it over next to her vanity and stuck it there before sending the others back into the closet. The dress she chose was slightly sheer and had three roses embroidered at the bottom, had a purple belt around the middle, long sheer sleeves, and a halter top with a few Jet crystals sewn into the front. Rose picked out a pair of thigh-length purple boots that fit like stockings and had thin heels to go along.

 

She debated showering before simply performing a skin-safe _Scourgify_ on herself and sitting down at the vanity. The witch applied black eyeliner, mascara, and rose colored lipstick before standing and waving her wand. The dress swapped places with her Muggle ensemble and the material felt smooth against her skin. Looking into the body mirror opposite her vanity, Rose waved again and her hair managed to fit itself into a somewhat smooth high ponytail, with her fringe in the front too short to stay in the black hair tie framing her face. Another wave of her wand tied a sheer green scarf that shimmered with silver glitter around her ponytail. She gestured at a black hair pin that Severus had given her a few years ago and it fit snugly at the base of her ponytail. It was made from pure Jet, and she made sure to wear it to big (stressful) events, such as the welcoming feast. The Garnet and Labradorite earrings she wore hummed a bit as the crystals harmonized with each other, and Rose gazed into the body mirror once more.

 

The black paled the freckles and made her skin look like cut marble, but not too washed out when combined with the purple. The crown-like pin was a nice touch in her hair, and the pink of her Quartz didn't clash. Rose had to take another steadying breath as she thought of her sister, who would be so proud to know that Harry was starting Hogwarts tonight. She straightened and nodded to her reflection before strapping her wand sheath to the belt on her dress and summoning the boots to her legs. She made to walk out of her quarters and pet Mewt before reaching the door. "See you tonight, Mewt," she called, and then she was a woman on a mission.

 

The heels on her boots clacked loudly as she practically marched into the Great Hall, where several of her returning students stopped to watch her in awe. She nodded at those who waved as she passed, but said nothing to them. Soon, she reached her seat beside Severus, who was wearing a nicer set of black robes for the feast. "You look lovely tonight, Rose, as you do at every feast."

 

She smiled at Severus before turning to Poppy Pomfrey, who was seated just a few chairs to her right. "Poppy, I must ask you check on a student tomorrow after breakfast and prepare to brew several nutrition potions, if you would."

 

Her words were calm but pointed, and several other teachers listened in. Severus and Poppy shared the same startled look. "Of course, dear, but may I ask for which student I will be checking so early in the term?"

 

Rose nodded. "It will be my nephew, Harry Potter." This wasn't said too loudly, but she noticed a few of the older students who sat close to the staff table were listening in as well.

 

Poppy, as well as several other professors, gave a small gasp. "And you are sure he will need them?"

 

Rose's eyes hardened to steel. "Yes, Poppy. When I gathered him from his _other_ aunt, Petunia Dursley, I noticed that he was just as skinny as he was when Hagrid brought him to Diagon Alley, which is to say very small for his age. When prompted, I was made aware that not only was Harry kept in a cupboard for his entire ten-year stay at the Dursleys, but he had also been frequently starved and locked away for days at a time. This must be rectified, Poppy, for I fear that Harry is very unhealthy."

 

The other professors started murmuring in aghast tones while Dumbledore gave a light sigh. "Are you certain that you are not being too overprotective of your nephew? You and Petunia never got on well, after all."

 

Somehow both surprised and not surprised at his words, Rose's anger grew and settled under her skin in the form of her magic churning. "Petunia has always hated magic, and she's punished Harry for his accidentals growing up. When I asked to take Harry with me she gladly dumped him in my lap. Said to get the _freak_ out of their home, they did," Rose seethed, only just keeping hold of her white hot anger. Feeling her magic flare with her temper, Severus took hold of Rose's left hand under the table in his support.

 

Poppy gaped for a moment before nodding. "Should I also be looking for signs of, erm, _other_ things as well?" she asked, hinting at neglect and possible abuse.

 

Rose nodded stiffly. "It would ease my mind if you did. He's very precious to me."

 

The conversation ended but the murmuring didn't die down until the doors opened and the First years came in, escorted by Minerva.

 

Harry gazed in wonder at all the magic around him, both visible and not, buzzing to the point of tangible. Draco, who walked in next to him, smirked at his expression before dropping it as gazed up at the staff table. Many of the professors were trying to hide a sour look, and Rose looked absolutely livid in the way that Slytherins do, which is to say that the only sign of her anger was how hard her eyes were cut. She was smiling, of course, but Draco knew that look very well from when his father got angry; never at Draco, but he'd seen it often enough.

 

When Harry caught sight of his aunt at the table, he smiled even wider, if that were possible. She looked like she belonged up there, regal and powerful, and Harry found himself wishing he could become as powerful as her.

 

Seeing Harry walk in with Draco set her mind at ease just a bit, enough so that her shoulders relaxed. The crowd of First years creeped closer in anticipation as Minerva stepped up to the stool with the Sorting Hat. He sang his song as he did every year, and the children clapped. One by one, the eleven-year-olds were sorted.

 

Then, Minerva called Harry's name, and a hush fell over the Great Hall. He stepped up cautiously before sitting on the stool, hand running over something at his collar; Rose smiled when she realized that he was wearing the necklace she gave him. The hat tilted this way and that, talking to himself and to Harry, before it straightened and roared, "SLYTHERIN!"

 

There was silence for just a moment before the Slytherin table roared. Rose gave proud smile as she clapped, watching Harry go and sit with Draco. Next to her, she heard Severus give a quiet snort. "When I saw him, I was so sure he would go into Gryffindor like his parents. He's only known you two months, and look where he is," the man murmured to her.

 

Rose smirked wryly. She noticed Dumbledore's grunt before she replied, "He had just as much chance of being in Gryffindor as he did Slytherin. I'm sure my serpentine nature isn't _that_ influential." The rest of the student body was sorted fairly quickly and Dumbledore stood as the applause died down.

 

In his annual welcoming speech, the wizard mentioned, "And joining the faculty this year will be Professor Quirrell, who is going to be assisting Professor Rose in Defense."

 

Rose bristled at that. She didn't need an assistant, nor did Dumbledore confer with her beforehand. She glanced down the table, as Quirrell was seated as far away from her as he could, and saw standing a man wearing a turban. It seemed far too … thickly wrapped to seem normal, but Rose ignored it in favor of the food appearing. Dumbledore's goat-like behavior and her new assistant were put on the back burner, so to speak, as she devoured chicken and potatoes and then pie as the dessert came.

 

When the students were escorted to their houses, Rose ended up passing Harry and Draco on the way to the dungeons. She gave them a warm smile before breaking off towards Severus' quarters, said man in tow. Draco nudged Harry and the smaller boy stroked his necklace before murmuring his thanks; Rose threw a smirk over her shoulder before the First years disappeared further into the Dungeons.

 

Waving her wand moments after stepping into his quarters, Rose's feast ensemble was replaced with a soft oversized sweater she'd gotten in Muggle Paris a few years back, and had subsequently left in Severus' room. She collapsed onto the bed with a combination of a huff and a sigh, and Severus took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

 

"I can't believe he hired an _assistant_ for me without my knowledge or consent. I don't need one, nor have I ever mentioned needing one." At this Rose picked her head up from her temporarily-tamed nest of wild curls. "Did I?"

 

Severus snorted. "No, not to my knowledge. Though it does seem rather peculiar that he would hire someone for the position you had contemplated retiring from, though you never explicitly said you would be. Even more so is that Quirrell was previously in charge of Muggle Studies."

 

Rose hummed at that, then scooted and adjusted her body until her head lay in Severus' lap. "That is true. With that in mind, it does make the situation that much weirder. Perhaps he was counting on my thoughts of giving Harry no chance of favoritism or biased behavior?"

 

Severus pulled Rose's hair out from under her head and let it dangle off his lap, already curling back from whatever she used to straighten it. "I think you should give the man a few weeks or so to adjust to your schedule and routine so you can see how he reacts to you. The conversation we had just before the feast began also has me troubled." Severus swept Rose's fringe off of her forehead to reveal several sunspots. "While the three of you - you, Lily and Petunia - never hid the fact that you were at odds, I highly doubt that you or Lily would make something like this up if the events that led up to it had been slightly different. Petunia has _always_ hated magic, as she was the only one of you that couldn't perform or sense any." The soothing motion of sweeping through her hair set to tire Rose. "Besides, the young Draco Malfoy is my godson and the headmaster has not said anything to me." He didn't say anything about the fact that it was Dumbledore who placed Harry with the Dursleys in the first place, nor that Rose had all but begged the old man to keep him in the magical world.

 

Rose hummed and ran her fingers over her Garnet earring. "Curiouser and curiouser." Then standing, she tied a cloak around her shoulders, smirking at the face Severus made at her. "I have to finalize my syllabus and then I'm going to tuck in." She leaned over to where Severus was still sitting on his bed and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sev."

 

The man stood with a flourish of his robes and returned the gesture to the witch's freckled forehead. "And to you, Rose." He swept her out of the room and the heavy door closed with a deep _thud_. Rose walked briskly to her room and promptly jumped onto her bed when she entered her quarters. She tidied her vanity and summoned a binder full of her notes; she separated her papers into piles, working until she was burning the midnight oil, so to speak. She'd return the cloak tomorrow.

 

***

 

Still munching on her biscuit, Rose made her way to her first class, First year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The heavy door opened with a tap of her wand and she _clicked_ and _clacked_ her way to the desk in the front of the room. "Good morning all, and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, commonly referred to as Defense or DADA." The names of the class appeared on the board with a wave of her wand and she turned to address the students, who looked either nervous or excited. "My name is Professor Rose Evans, but please use my first name as opposed to my last, makes me feel a bit younger," she said with mirth, and the students all gave her smiles. She saw that Harry and Draco were sitting next to each other near the front, and as she took attendance noted that Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sitting in front of them with the Crabbe and Goyle boys behind. She'd purposely arrived a bit later so Harry could still arrive before her after his check up with Madam Pomfrey. He smiled up at her.

 

"This year I will be introducing the concept of using spells and crystals to defend yourself." She made to say more, but a student raised their hand. "Yes, Miss Glendower?"

 

"Are crystals really important in terms of Defense? I always thought it was more of a statement or image thing," the Slytherin daughter of a Pureblood model asked.

 

Rose nodded. "Most Magicals wear some sort of jewelry that includes crystals with magical properties, even if for some it is a statement of fashion or wealth. For example," she gestured to her own jewelry, "I wear a necklace made of Rose Quartz, which gives me a number of benefits including sleep aid, health boosts, calming notions, and several others. I have one Garnet earring to repel things Dark in nature, because it's my birthstone," this made a few of the girls smile, "and I have one Labradorite earring to protect me against ill-wishing curses." Rose flicked her wand and the words on the board were replaced with several drawings of crystals, all in different colors. "Those who wear crystals for their Magical benefits usually focus on those which will aid them the most in their careers. For example, Aurors will use crystals which protect against curses; those who use lots of magic everyday, such as cleaners, will use crystals that expand their magical capacities and delay their magical exhaustion. You may notice that your teachers and even your housemates use crystals to help them."

 

Just then, Quirrell gingerly stepped out from the office. "A-and even s-superstitious f-folk use c-c-crystals f-for their b-beliefs," he stuttered out. Rose's grip on her wand minutely tightened.

 

"And of course, this is my Assistant Professor Quirrell that our headmaster has graced me with. If you have any questions after class or while doing homework, do not hesitate to ask either of us." Rose sent a sarcastic smile at the man before turning back to the class, where half of whom could mostly see her irritation as their parents were also Slytherins who acted much the same.

 

"Where did you get your necklace?" Pansy asked with her hand halfway up. Rose's smile turned bittersweet as she stroked the stones around her neck.

 

"My sister Lily got it for me as a graduation gift." She took a steadying breath and turned back to the board.  "Now, alongside crystals …"

 

***

 

Draco and Harry were in the library during their after-lunch free period working on Defense. Rose had assigned a bit of reading into basic protection spells and crystals. "So, Professor Rose seemed quite irritated in class, don't you think?"

 

Harry looked up at his friend. Yes, he did notice her apathy towards Quirrell even at the welcome feast, though he didn't know why it was so. "Yeah," he nodded, "She acts like that around the Dursleys, too."

 

"Those Muggles who raised you?" Draco asked, writing notes on what he was reading with one of the Muggle pens Harry gave him; the aspect of not having to dip a quill both shocked and excited him.

 

Harry nodded. "They hadn't told me anything about my parents or the Wizarding world, or that I had another aunt. She was crosser than Uncle Vernon was." He couldn't help but smirk a little at how both Rose and Hagrid had taken him down a couple notches on his birthday.

 

At the main desk, the boys saw the professor they were talking about walk in with a list, purple robe fluttering behind her. They looked at each other before subtly moving towards the stacks to overhear her.

 

"I assigned some reading for my classes, so here's my list for this week in case any of them turn up missing or harmed."

 

Madam Irma Pince, the librarian witch, gave a polite laugh. "Oh, Rose dear, you always make my job so much easier. I thought I'd miss it with your retirement."

 

Harry and Draco shared a look. Retirement?

 

But Rose shook her head and placed a curled hand on her hip. "No, I have _no_ plans on retiring in the near future, if I can help it. The fact that our _wonderful_ headmaster thought I would be and hired someone to take my place rather offends me," she stated firmly. "I simply don't want to seem like I'm favoring Harry more than the other students."

 

Madam Pince nodded. "Ah yes, your nephew. I noticed he was looking quite ecstatic at the welcoming feast."

 

Rose smiled at that. "He looks just like his mother, he does. Acts like her too, Merlin knows I was almost too nervous to let the Hat sort me, but Lily just about jumped onto the stool." The two women shared a laugh.

 

"Now," the library witch started, "are there any _other_ additions to your life? Such as, perhaps, a certain professor?"

 

Rose stiffened before coughing and turning towards the exit. "None that you need concern yourself with, Madam," she stated stiffly before marching out, heels clicking on the tile in the hallway.

 

Draco and Harry smirked to themselves as they made their way back to their table, nearly laughing aloud. "Apparently your aunt likes someone," Draco said as they sat back down.

 

Harry laughed. "I haven't got a clue who it is." Then a thought struck him. "It must've been Rose who asked Madam Pomfrey to check me out. She gave me nutrition potions to include in my meals and some ointment for scars."

 

Draco's brows knitted. "Scar ointment?"

 

Harry averted his eyes. "Clumsy bumps that didn't heal right," he said, then brought a hand up to his necklace as it radiated warmth.

 

Draco said nothing and returned to his book, and the two sat in silence for a while. Then, the Malfoy said, "There's a whole section on crystals in the back here, on what kinds work best for what purpose, and the recommended crystals that First years should wear before they learn spells."

 

"Isn't that what Rose said in class?" Harry asked with amusement. Draco huffed at him and upturned his nose.

 

***

 

"Good afternoon everyone," Rose greeted her NEWT class. Since the number of students was only just higher than her average class, they, from all four houses, were put in the same period. "If you would, push the tables and chairs out of the way. First lesson of the year is going to be practical."

 

The (Magically legal) adults waved their wands and the floor was soon clear. The way none of them reacted to the use of a nonverbal spell caused a smirk to appear on Rose's face. "Very good. Five points to all houses for excellent use of a nonverbal spell. Now-"

 

"Erm, Professor?" Angélica Fuentes, the youngest in her NEWT class as a Sixth-year Hufflepuff, called. "You seem to have something in your hood."

 

Rose blinked and reached behind her, where she indeed had a stowaway hiding in her hood. She removed whatever it was, and the class melted at the sight of her kitten. "Mewt, I thought I told you to stay on my desk." The black kitten mewed at her, causing squeals and words of affection to echo throughout the room. Rose sighed as if feeling very put out. "I suppose I have no choice but to allow you to stay." She let him crawl onto her shoulder and he disappeared back into her hood, where he quickly fell back asleep.

 

"What kind of cat is he?" Angélica asked.

 

"One that eats far too much," Rose joked, and the other students laughed, having seen the cat practically fall into Rose's soup at lunch. "Now, I know you all finished your summer reading, so I want to see just how good your wards are before we get into all the fun jinxes I have for you." Her smirk was mirrored by her Slytherin students. "Two rows, all facing each other, and cast the wards you feel most comfortable with." She watched as the students took stance across from each other and cast their wards, colors ranging from red to purple. "Very good, very good. Now I am going to verbally and nonverbally cast a _Flipendo_. I will award five points to all whose wards stand." Rose smirked as she randomly cast spells at her students, immensely proud that all of them, even the Sixth year, withstood.

 

After dismissing the class, Rose was approached by one of the Seventh year Ravenclaws and daughter of one of her close friends, Marcy Potté. Her mother Chrysanthemum had died in the war and made Rose an honorary aunt, and had named her daughter after Marcy Sterling, whom she'd always been close with. "Marcy, how was your summer?"

 

"Hi, Aunt Rose," the girl started, a spitting image of Chrysanthemum with long black hair and blue eyes, before she broke out into a huge grin. "It was wonderful. Vivek and I visited Mother in the Potté cemetery and enjoyed a nice picnic."

 

Rose gave a tilted smile as she noticed Marcy was practically giddy. "Oh?"

 

"And he proposed!" Marcy lifted her right hand - as Magicals wore their engagement rings on their right hand and their weddings bands on their left, a Pureblood tradition - and on her finger sat a gorgeous silver band with two stones representing Ravenclaw. Vivek Allen was also a Seventh year Ravenclaw, but he didn't take Rose's NEWT class.

 

"Oh, Marcy, I'm so happy for you!" Rose enveloped the girl in a warm hug. "Chrissy would be so proud." The two of them shared a deep breath. Marcy's father, a Slytherin a couple years above Chrysanthemum, who was already a few years above Rose, had proposed in her last year as well, and became a widow during the same summer Rose lost her siblings. "When are you two having the ceremony?"

 

Marcy pulled back and wiped at her face. "After we graduate, so probably this summer. We wanted to invite you- and Harry, of course. Aunt Marcy will be there as well as Aunt Audrey and her wife."

 

Rose smiled. Another Wizarding tradition Harry could witness, and he could learn a lot from the Pureblood couple. "We'd both be delighted. Congratulations again, Marcy. I'm sure your father is very proud."

 

The two talked a bit more before Rose had go and stop by her room before dinner to drop off Mewt.

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖


	5. 1-4: Family Bonding

🌘🌹🌖

 

When Harry entered the common room that Saturday, he was surprised to see a note on the teachers' board saying Rose was out for the day. When they had talked last night after dinner, Rose assured him that they could meet at some point to discuss a piece of reading Harry had had trouble with. So he hummed to himself and went back to the dorm room he shared with Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott to relax a bit before going to breakfast.

 

***

 

Rose was laughing maniacally to herself in Madam Malkin's as she was getting Harry several sets of different robes; casual, formal, dress, school uniforms, and after taking them back to her flat she planned on going to Muggle London for some Muggle clothes. When the madam was done, Rose left the shop with no less than ten bags full of robes. She Apparated to her flat and set the bags in the guest room, which she was going to set up as Harry's room, and changed from her teaching robes into a pair of black jeans and her alumni shirt. Grabbing her leather jacket, the Apparated to the safe point in the shopping district of Muggle London and counted out her pounds. She donned a smirk when she thought of just what she was going to buy her nephew.

 

The hours went by leisurely despite how the day had started. Rose had gone to Petunia's to demand all of Harry's things so that she could set up his room, and they had told her he had no belongings! That they'd taken what little he had and thrown it out! Rubbish! Rose was so infuriated at her sister that the water she was boiling had bubbled over and burned both her pot and the burner. And so Rose had left for Madam Malkin's.

 

When Rose returned to her flat from the Muggle store - run by a Muggleborn couple, of all people, so they had intimate knowledge on blending in - she kept only a few bags out for Harry to open and hung the rest in the closet. Since Harry was still young, she charmed the bed to shrink for now and grow along with Harry, always giving him just the right amount of room to stretch out and feel comfortable. Deciding to wait until Yule so she had Harry's input, she grabbed the few unopened bags and used the Floo to return to her quarters.

 

As soon as she landed, she heard the crack of a house elf popping into her room. "Pin has brought list for Miss Rose!"

 

Rose set the bags down, which then flew to her closet, and turned to take the list. "Thank you, Pin. What did he go for the most?"

 

"Mister Harry Potter has enjoyed the meat pies and treacle tarts, Miss Rose!" the Hogwarts baker stated. Rose smiled and read over the list quickly. She'd asked Pin to keep track of what Harry ate over the week so that she had a sense of what foods he liked. She doubted Petunia ever took Harry's feelings into consideration.

 

"Thank you Pin, again. I'll want another list by the end of the year, just the ones he liked the most though, like top twenty. Can you do that?"

 

The elf nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Miss Rose! Anything for Miss Rose!" And the elf popped back to the kitchens. Rose tacked the list to her message board and waved her wand to take her earlier note down. Casting a _Tempus,_  she realized it was nearly lunch time, so she left her other robes on her bed and walked to the Great Hall.

 

On her way, she picked up on some snickering in a side corridor. Raising an eyebrow, she detoured and saw two red-headed boys hunched over a piece of parchment. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite pranksters," she mused, and George and Fred Weasley snapped their heads up.

 

"Professor Rose!"

 

"Our favorite Defense teacher!"

 

Rose laughed. "Your only Defense teacher. What are you pouring over there?"

 

"Oh," Fred started with a smirk.

 

"-this?" George flaunted the parchment, and Rose recognized it immediately. It was the map that James, Sirius and Remus worked on with some tips from Pettigrew.

 

"The Marauder's Map," she breathed. The twins' eyes went wide.

 

"You know?!" they both whisper-yelled.

 

Rose fixed them with a look. "Prongs was the alias to a one James Potter when we were in school."

 

The boys exchanged a wide grin. "So Prongs married Lily Evans-"

 

"-which means that Harry Potter is the Marauder's son!"

 

Rose rolled her eyes at the teens. "Just don't let Filch catch you with it, okay? He doesn't need to know you took it from him. When did you get it anyway?"

 

"Last year," Fred stated.

 

"We've also noticed that you and Professor Snape spend a lot of time together in each other's rooms-"

 

"Ugh, not you too." Rose turned and continued her way to lunch. The twins tucked the Map away and trailed after her with expectant grins. "Severus and I are very good friends," Rose said.

 

"Since your Hogwarts days-"

 

"-we know."

 

"And he loved my _sister._  We were just friends. Until fifth year."

 

"What happened fifth year?" George fixed his grin on his professor.

 

"You two keep pestering me, I'll give you detention. _With_ Snape."

 

The boys shuddered and ran in front of her into the Great Hall. Rose shook her head and walked along the outer table, where Harry and Draco were sitting. Harry brightened as she approached. "Professor, do you still have time to help me?" he asked.

 

Rose gave a smile. "Of course, Harry. Meet me in my classroom after lunch?"

 

The boy nodded and returned to his sandwich, so Rose sent a smile to Draco as well before taking her seat beside Severus. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and took a sip of water.

 

"Those Weasleys keep staring at us," Severus muttered into his fish, and Rose let out a snort without looking up from piling her plate. "And more people are staring at you than usual."

 

"They asked me if we were dating." 

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You mean we're not?" He sounded put out.

 

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "You jest," she stated, and forked a piece of baked cod into her mouth. She turned away but Severus watched her a moment longer before returning to his own lunch. "And it's probably because of my Muggle clothes. I went out today."

 

"Half the school thinks we are together, including our coworkers," he said, fixing a pointed look to Irma across the way. To his left, Minerva coughed politely. Rose stabbed the fish again and brought it to her mouth just as an unfamiliar owl swooped and landed on the back of her chair. She patted her mouth with her napkin and took the letter from the small brown bird, and offered a piece of her fish. It hooted in thanks before taking off again, through one of the open windows at the top of the Hall.

 

Rose hummed as she looked at the letter, which had her name written on the back in slightly shaky writing. She unfolded it and let her eyes sweep the contents, feeling the tingle of a privacy charm over the paper.

 

**_Rose,_ **

 

**_Words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now. How could Dumbledore leave little Haythim with Petunia and her husband? Was he not aware of how she treated you and Lily? Regardless, my answer is yes, I would love to join you for Yule and I'll bring what photos I still have of Lily and James, and myself and Padfoot. Speaking of, have you had any more luck on getting him released? I would think that the Headmaster would speak on his behalf, but if he didn't when they sentenced him I must say I have my reservations now. I will write to Madam Bones on both your behalf and Padfoot's, though I'm not sure how much good it will do him._ **

 

**_Yours, Moony_ **

 

Rose folded the paper back up and tucked it inside her back pocket, returning to her meal. Severus glanced over at her but said nothing, and planned on asking her later. Sweets appeared on all the tables in lieu of dessert, and he picked at the pile of chocolates that had placed itself between him and Rose. The top was a dark chocolate square with mint filling, and he savored it. Rose wiped her mouth once more and took a piece that smelled like lemon, and bit into it.

 

"Wait, Rose-"

 

Rose's nose scrunched up in distaste and she let out a low whine. Severus sighed at her. "That one is dark chocolate." Rose offered the other half to him and he accepted, shaking his head at her.

 

"That's nasty."

 

Severus shrugged. "Your loss."

 

Rose scowled and took a lighter piece that obviously wasn't dark chocolate, and bit into it. The sweeter chocolate melted on her tongue and the taste of raspberries erased the leftover bitterness. She grunted before standing, taking one more piece of milk chocolate. "Dark chocolate's gross," she aimed at Severus, who gave a smirk. Rose started the walk to her Defense classroom, and vaguely registered Harry following her. She popped the chocolate square into her mouth, another raspberry, and made her way. Harry fell into step beside her. "So, what did you have trouble with?" she asked her nephew.

 

"Well, for one, I was wondering why we only have Defense on Mondays," the boy started.

 

"Yeah, I don't know. Second and Third years get three days a week, and the Second years kind of overlap the First. I've talked to the Headmaster about it, but nothing's changed." She waved her hand in a way that showed her confusion and frustration. "You can always read through the whole book if you feel like it's not enough, and don't hesitate to see me after class."

 

Harry smiled at his aunt. He understood her lack of control over the situation and was grateful for her suggestions. "Right, and I will. The reading I was having trouble with is bookmarked." Harry lifted his First year Defense book.

 

They reached the Defense classroom and Rose opened the heavy door, ushering Harry inside. It felt different than it did during class, but Harry chalked that down as it being empty. Rose strutted to her desk in the front and sat atop it, and Harry sat in one of the front seats.

 

"So, magic is always more about intent and will and less about the words and incantations. Of course, enunciation and pronunciation are key, especially in rituals and large-scale exhausting magics. What was giving you trouble?"

 

Here Harry gave a smirk. "Well, while that does answer my question, I really wanted to know more about you and my parents." The request was soft, but Harry's face was sincere. Rose gave a warm smile and crossed her ankles, linking her hands in her lap.

 

"Alright," she nodded. "Well, your mother and I were twins, and Petunia's a year older. The day we got our letters she was furious, since she didn't get one when she was eleven. Mother took us to Diagon Alley and left Tuney with Dad." She remembered those days well, getting the letters in January when the snow was fresh outside, then the warmth of the summer when they got their supplies. "The first time I saw the train I thought I would faint. It was all so surreal, like I couldn't believe that magic existed, that _I_ had magic. Lily and Severus trudged down it looking for a compartment, and we happened across four boys who looked like mischief embodied." Rose smiled wistfully.

 

"The Marauders?" Harry asked.

 

Rose narrowed her eyes playfully. "How do you know that name?" she asked in mock of Severus' drawl. It made Harry laugh.

 

"Well, I happened across these older boys hunched over a piece of parchment, and they were muttering," he explained with a sly smirk.

 

Rose nodded with raised eyebrows. "Ah, I see. Yes, it was the Marauders, but they didn't call themselves that until a few months later, I think. Lil and Sev didn't want to sit with them, but I had just lugged my trunk across the whole train and I was quite out of breath. So I sat with them, right next to Remus Lupin. The other boys were Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "My father?" he breathed.

 

Rose nodded, delving into the memory.

 

*

 

_Lily and I trudged our trunks alongside Severus, looking for a compartment to sit in. My seemingly untamable hair was gathered in a messy bun, multiple strands wisping about. I blew some out of my face as I walked by, making a few heads turn towards me and gazes linger. Lily made a noise in front of me and Severus, and slid a door open. Inside sat four boys, all who were talking like they'd been friends for a while. They stopped to stare at Lily and Severus, me tumbling behind them and squeezing between them to look into the compartment._

 

 _"Can we sit with you?"_ _I asked, blowing more strands out of my face. The taller boy with faint scars on his face looked into my eyes and I smiled at him._

 

_Lily on the other hand was staring at the boy with glasses, who was giving her a weird combination of a smirk and a smile. I think he was making her uncomfortable. "We'll find somewhere else to sit with Severus."_

 

_She nudged by me with her trunk, Severus following behind her. She turned back to me. "Are you coming?"_

 

 _"I think it'd be good to make a few friends, wouldn't it?"_ _I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me and huffed._

 

_"Whatever you want to do."_

 

 _I frowned slightly at her words. Was she offended that I wanted to sit with these guys?_ _"I just trudged my trunk across the whole train,"_ _I mumbled, but then I shook my head, blew air at my fringe again, and plopped my trunk in a corner._ _"I don't suppose you mind if I sit with you?"_

 

_The scarred boy looked at me again. "Of course not," he said smiling._

 

 _I smiled back and tucked some strands behind my ears._ _"I'm Rose Evans."_

 

_The boy smiled back at me and shook my hand. "Remus Lupin."_

 

_*_

 

 

Harry sat at the table with his face cast downwards. "I actually have the same owl I had twenty years ago," Rose spoke softly.

 

Her nephew snapped his head up. "Really?" he asked incredulously.

 

Rose nodded. "He's getting on up there in years. Might have to get a new owl soon, but he's still hanging on." She smiled. "You know, Remus sent me a letter today, and he would like to spend Yule with us."

 

Harry looked confused. "Yule?"

 

"It comes before Christmas, if that's what Petunia celebrated. It's a gathering and ritual performed on the winter solstice that brings us closer to those departed from us. We become closer to them, we spend time with them in the form of visions and feelings, and thus become more in tune with our magic." Rose glanced down and took a deep breath. "I've lit a log for James and Lily every year, trying to do good by them."

 

"So," Harry started, "you get a boost in your magic every year? You must be pretty powerful then."

 

Rose laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I'm closer with my magic than most people. Twins are a very magical thing, did you know? And Magic is very patient, working in strange ways. I've noticed myself getting stronger every year since Lily was murdered, and I long for the day to avenge her. But, for now," she glanced at Harry and gave him a smile, "I will do good by her through you, Haythim James Potter. My nephew."

 

"Haythim?" he asked, eyebrow lifted.

 

"James wanted to name you something traditional, being a Pureblood, and Lily wanted something different." She barked a laugh, recalling a memory. "They were arguing one night and I was just downing their Firewhiskey trying to stay out of it, but then Lil turned to me and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind." She looked at her nephew, mirth in her eyes. "You are named after one of the greatest spell weavers in known history. I was researching after one of my jobs at the dragon sanctuary that I worked at and it caught my eye. Spell weaving is very complex, but masters at Defense, Charms and Transfiguration can create at least one or two spells in their lifetime."

 

Harry gained a focused look on his face. Before he could open his mouth, Rose smiled and waved her wand. "I know just what you're thinking. I was the same way, and still am. Here's a pass for the Restricted section so you can read to your heart's content. I will be available for any and all future questions." A note formed out of thin air and landed on the table in front of Harry, permission scrawled in Rose's beautiful writing.

 

Harry touched it lightly with his fingertips. "Thank you," he said. Rose hopped down from her desk, casting another _Tempus._

 

"Well, I have papers to grade. Hey," she stepped beside him and hovered a hand over his shoulder until he looked at her, and she set it down softly, "I normally light candles for James and Lily on Halloween, and there's another ritual that Severus and I perform for them. You're welcome to join us if you want, Muffin."

 

The boy gazed at her with his brilliant verdant eyes, and nodded, smile creeping upwards. He raised a hand and squeezed it over Rose's. "I'd love to." Rose smiled back and opened the heavy door for him, and the two slipped out.

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖


	6. 1-5: Halloween to Yule Break

🌘🌹🌖

 

The weeks passed slowly for Rose, but quickly for Harry. Him being friends with Draco and slightly protective over the blond opened up the floodgates, per se, and he found himself acquaintances with most of his house. Blaise and Theodore were quickly becoming his best friends along with Draco, who learned not to push for details about his past. His classes went well and Defense was starting to become his favorite subject with Charms coming in as a close second.

 

In his double classes with the Gryffindors, he noticed a girl who was being left out of practically everything. No one talked to her at meals and she was actively avoided during class, even though she proved to be quite smart. It was after a week that Harry realized it was the girl from the train that had come in with Ronald - and while the boy had made more comments about snakes he seemed to try even harder to exclude her - and he recalled her name was Hermione Granger. Harry didn't like how the lions were excluding one of their own for being different, something that hit a little too close to home for him. So he took to the library - where Granger was rumored to spend most of her free time - and sat himself down at her table. The girl had looked up sharply at him, but Harry ignored her as he took out his Charms notes. Granger stared at him for several moments before turning back to her own work. This became a pattern over the next week, until Granger got fed up with him.

 

"Why are you sitting with me?" she asked him as September ended.

 

"Do you not want me to?" Harry countered with a raised eyebrow. The girl flushed and shook her head mutely. Harry shrugged at her. "Then I am sitting here because I need a table to work at, and I like the quiet better than the noise of my common room."

 

They began a routine of nodding to each other when either would sit at the table, and slowly began enjoying the other's presence, even acknowledging each other during class. They started to talk about things other than homework and classes, and Granger became Hermione. She was a delight to talk to about nearly anything, even if she had a headstrong and brash approach to dealing with problems. Harry countered by suggesting she hex Ronald for his snide comments. Their friendship became something dear to both of them.

 

Draco didn't say nearly as much about Harry befriending a Muggleborn as opposed to a Gryffindor, and even then it was something along the lines of "adopting strays." Harry rolled his eyes at him and informed him that Hermione said they could hex Ronald whenever he wanted. Draco sobered at that and Blaise shook his head at them with a bemused expression. Theo just yelled at them to shut up so he could sleep.

 

On Halloween morning, Rose sauntered into the Great Hall dressed to the nines. She wore a short black dress with a high collar and long flared sleeves, orange and purple striped tights, oversized black slouch boots that had pointed toes and thick heels, and a wide, pointy witch hat. She had black lipstick on her lips and shimmering silver stars around her eyes, and she smiled at all who looked up as she passed them and sat down in her chair at the staff table. The entire ensemble was quite eccentric to those of Pureblood families, but those who had grown up in the Muggle world knew exactly what she was doing, and kept sneaking smiles and smirks at her all day.

 

When asked, she stated, "And why shouldn't I dress up? It all started my first year at Hogwarts; I'm Muggleborn, so every year on Halloween we would go Trick-or-Treating around the neighborhood, dressing up and getting candy. Can't very well do that when you're in a castle miles and miles from home, so Lils and I decided to dress up anyway. We'd wear sparkly bracelets and bat earrings, and we'd get each other a bag of candy from _Honeydukes_ to keep up the tradition. And now that I'm not a student, I can wear whatever I want. It's a sort of ode to my sister in that regard."

 

And Harry had woken up to a bag of candy floating next to his bed, along with his dormmates and friends he'd made over the past two months (he asked them throughout the day if they had gotten one too), with a note from Rose explaining the tradition to him. He was quite happy to see not only his favorite Wizard candies but Muggle candies he'd only been allowed scarcely, and he treasured the bag immensely. He was quite excited for the ritual Rose had promised him to honor his parents, so he went through the day with an upbeat attitude.

 

The Feast that was planned for dinner wafted the enticing smell of pumpkin and turkey all throughout the castle, and the students arrived with loud stomachs. Harry sat himself close to the staff table along with Draco and Blaise, Theo a little closer to the doors, and waited with bated breath for the entire hall to fill and the food to appear. When it did, the smells made nearly everyone's mouths water, even the teachers. Rose was seen tearing into a piece of honey-baked turkey and potatoes and pumpkin pie along with many others. She soon stood, wiping off her mouth with nary a smear of her lipstick, and Severus followed suit to gather Harry and perform the ritual in the Come and Go room, which would have all they need. Harry shoved the last piece of his pie in his mouth and made to follow them.

 

However, just as they stood, the doors to the Great Hall groaned and Quirrell ran in, clothes askew and out of breath. "Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon!" He made it halfway to the head table before slowing and trying to catch his breath. "Just thought you should know." And with that, he fell onto his front and fainted. There were maybe a couple seconds of stunned silence before everyone started roaring with panic. Dumbledore stood and raised a hand to order peace.

 

"Prefects, escort everyone to their Houses! The Feast will be brought to your common rooms as the troll is taken care of."

 

"Slytherin dorms are _in_ the Dungeons!" An outraged Seventh-year yelled. The person beside them smacked their arm and muttered something about Professor Rose protecting them.

 

Rose and Severus exchanged a look, and the witch only looked slightly funny wearing a stern face with her getup. They assisted in ushering the Slytherins safely through the halls towards the Dungeons, watching carefully for the troll. It didn't seem to be anywhere near the House, thankfully, and Rose mentally tallied up the students she saw. She blanched when she realized she had not seen Harry or Draco, and Severus turned towards her sharply when he realized it as well.

 

"Where could they be?" Rose asked in a hushed manner as they walked back towards the portrait to leave the common room.

 

"I'm unsure, though I have been hearing some whispers about a distressed student. Gryffindor."

 

Rose nodded. "Yes, I think it was a Hermione Granger. She had excelled in Charms class with the Levitation spell, and others mocked her for trying to help them with their pronunciation." Here she sighed. "Harry must've went looking for her. Kid's heart's too big for his chest. Let's find the troll and make sure no students are harmed."

 

The two parted ways to look for the troll and the three students. Rose was the one to have luck; she heard loud banging and groaning near the girl's lavatory on the first floor and upon entering found the troll and the students. Granger was frozen under a sink and Harry was trying to tug her up, Draco pointing his wand up at the troll. The blond managed to use _Wingardium Leviosa_ to levitate the troll's club and knock it out with it, and all was silent. Rose pointed her own wand at the troll and magical ropes shot out, wrapping around the lumbering creature and ensuring that if it got up, it would not attack anyone.

 

Rose whipped around to face her nephew and the others. "What in the world were you lot thinking?! I have explained that trolls _resist_ magic, though it was very clever to use its own club, Mr. Malfoy."

 

Draco winced minutely when Rose addressed him properly. All of the professors did, but Rose was the only one who made a point of being friendly with all the students. Harry managed to lift Granger up and they all stood in front of the Defense witch.

 

"It was my fault, Professor," Granger spoke up. Harry and Draco eyed her. Rose lifted a brow but folded her arms, listening. "I heard about the troll and thought I could handle it on my own. You did a wonderful job inspiring me to believe in myself and my research, so I believed I could take it on myself."

 

Rose stared at the girl for a long moment, long enough for Severus to walk up behind her after finding nothing amiss. "There is no need to lie to me, Miss Granger, but I suppose that it is a good thing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were here to assist you. Five points from Gryffindor for reckless behavior." At this, Granger's head lowered and her heart sunk. "However, Five points to both Malfoy and Potter, for coming to the aid of a student and clever thinking. Please return to your common rooms; I'll escort Miss Granger and Snape will take the boys."

 

The three looked up in shock at Rose's soft words of praise, and the group split again. As Rose walked Granger back to Gryffindor Tower, the girl thought of a hundred different ways to thank Draco and Harry. Harry had seen her before Charms and had wished her luck in that bloody class, expressing his admiration for her dedication and intellect. When he'd found her in the lavatory crying, he ranted about how much of a git Ronald was and that he should make sure he can cast properly before mocking others. Draco had been mostly silent, but he'd offered a sneer and mocked Ronald as well, not forgetting the first day when the four of them met on the train. He hadn't mentioned anything about her blood status as many other Slytherins would and had in face saved her life with the very spell she'd ran off crying about. He'd even offered a - though very tiny - smile at her before the professors took them away! Hermione raised her head and went to say something to Rose about it, but found the redhead to already be looking down at her.

 

"I understand that you've made some new friends, Hermione," she said softly, and the girl could do little more than nod. "I promise none of you will be punished, but I implore you to be more careful next time something like this happens, and perhaps put a certain boy in his place if it happens again, hm?" Rose was wearing a small smile, and Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

 

"Yes, Professor."

 

Rose placed a hand on Hermione's upper back and rubbed across her shoulders. "I know that some will - and have - teased you for your book habits and vast knowledge, but don't let them get to you. I was the same way when I was in school, and I was treated much the same. I'm also Muggleborn, you see." At this, Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the rumors were true. She suddenly aspired to be just as great a witch as Rose as she started to admire her more and more. "If you ever have any more trouble with such simpletons," Hermione laughed, "you can come to me or Professor McGonagall, and I promise that we will take care of it. Bullying is not tolerated in any House." They made it to the staircase that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady, so Rose turned towards Hermione and offered a smile. "Goodnight, Hermione."

 

"Goodnight, Professor," Hermione spoke in a sort of daze. Rose seemed much more willing to deal with such matters than McGonagall, not that Hermione would ever say such things aloud. She wondered momentarily if it was because Rose was Muggleborn and had first-hand experience with certain types of bullying.

 

Rose returned to the snake den to see Severus and Harry standing outside, the former leaning on his right leg. "Hey, you okay to join us for the ritual, Muffin?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked. Rose nodded. "Oh, that's good. I hope _Ronald_ gets what's coming to him."

 

Rose smirked wryly at the spat words, and even Severus looked amused. "Do not worry about the Weasley boy, Mr. Potter. Once someone harms a friend of the snakes, they all rally against them. Trust me, I know." Rose snorted at her friend. After Severus and Rose had become accepted by the Slytherins, they were protected fiercely as they quickly excelled at Potions and Defense respectively.

 

Harry smiled and glanced down. "You're not … mad at me, are you?" he asked.

 

Rose sighed. "Not as much as I should be, I think, as a teacher. More as a parent. It was very dangerous, and you've only been studying magic for barely two months. Then there was a Muggleborn, who statistically has even less experience than you. At least you had Draco, though. Lord knows Lucius probably taught him as much as he could." Rose shook her head and shifted her weight, and Harry smirked a little as he remembered what Draco had said. "Regardless, I think that was enough excitement for one night. We'll do the ritual in the Come and Go room and then it's off to bed with you."

 

The three made their way up the ever-changing stairs to what was also known as the Room of Requirement. Along the way, Severus had strayed behind a bit. Harry took the chance to whisper into his aunt's ear. "He's limping," he said, and Rose's face twisted. Why would he be limping? Soon enough, they made it to the blank wall that would house all they needed.

 

"Walk by three times and think very clearly what it is you want," Rose explained as she walked up to it and started pacing. After the third walk-by, just as she said, a marvelous ornate door appeared and the three entered. Inside was dark and the only light came from various candles lit around the room, and on the floor lay a circle and triangle full of runes. They were scrawled very elegantly in white against the dark wood floor, and inside sat two candles, each carved with runes as well.

 

"This is amazing," Harry breathed, and Rose smiled.

 

"Yes, it is. Severus and I have been coming here every year since we started teaching and performing the ritual on Halloween night. It corresponds with a certain Magical holiday and tradition, something a lot of old Pureblood families do, but it's not practiced as much anymore." She pulled off her hat and toed off her boots, and set them on a stool that appeared just so before sitting down at one of the points of the inner triangle, legs bent beneath her. She patted the floor. "Sit, please."

 

Harry shrugged off his cloak and set it on another stool the room conjured for them, watching in amazement, and kneeled easily. Severus had a little more trouble, and sat gingerly down with most of his weight on his right leg. Rose watched him intently.

 

"Are you alright, Severus?"

 

The Potions master grunted. "Must have sprained my ankle or similar. I am fine."

 

Harry glanced away but Rose did not look convinced. "Are you sure? Will you permit me to take a look?"

 

Severus shook his head. "I said I am fine, Rose. My small injury will not deter me from the ritual. Shall we start?"

 

Rose gave him another leveling look, and Harry decided he would do everything in his power to avoid her ire. The witch offered a hand to each of them, and they all linked hands. Once they did, the two candles in the middle lit ablaze, and magic started to swirl around them. Harry was treated visions of a man who looked just like him and a beautiful woman, each dancing around with smiles on their faces. One had them both sitting at a kitchen island holding a baby, and then he saw a younger version of his aunt smiling down at it. There were also two men hovering around, one with long black hair and the other with scars littering his face. There was a strong feeling of home and _rightness_ when the scene was complete, and he came back to himself with tears down his face. He had a moment to feel his magic humming inside him and he felt as if he could cast spells for a full day and not feel tired. He wiped his face with the backs of his hands and sniffed.

 

When he opened his eyes, it was to the sight of his aunt crouched over Snape, who had collapsed. "You arsehole, you _know_ you can't be bleeding during the ritual. It's _dangerous_ and honestly, idiotic! There are no secrets between us, Severus. _None._  We _agreed."_  Snape's robes were pulled back and Harry saw a nasty bite that spanned most of his lower leg. Harry was confused. Where would Snape have gotten a bite like that? _What_ could have given him a bite like that? "You better be glad we're here in this room with Harry or I'd be tearing you a new one. How could you keep this from me?! I thought we were friends!" Rose was snarling at him quietly, pouring a potion on Snape's leg and making him hiss at her. She sat back when she was satisfied, the bite no longer bleeding but still an angry red. "I'll give you another when I take you back," she said as the room gave her another vial. She stood and collected her hat and boots, slipping the latter on but holding the hat in her hands. "Come on, Muffin, I've got to get you back to your house before Filch skins us all."

 

She said it so nonchalantly that Harry's eyes went wide. "Would he really do that?"

 

Rose snorted. "Probably not to us, but he'd do it to someone he didn't like. The Weasley twins have caused him so much trouble but he never seems to catch them, so they're probably at the top of his list. Come on." She held a hand out and pulled Harry up from his spot on the floor, knees popping slightly. Snape stood with another grunt and leaned heavily on his right leg, and the room gave him a cane to walk with.

 

Outside of the room, the moonlight was tranquil and Harry felt at peace. When they passed by windows, he truly thought that his aunt was _glowing_ , and he could feel her magic latching onto his. It was soothing, actually, and Harry practically collapsed into his bed when he reached it, exhausted from the ritual but in a good way. He missed the look Draco gave him when he peeked up from his book, a smile that looked a little too warm for a Slytherin's face. Harry slept soundly that night, dreaming of stags and dogs and wolves.

 

***

 

The day after Halloween, Snape was absent from breakfast. Absent from everywhere, really, as no one saw him all through the day. Harry had a suspicion that wasn't confirmed until he walked into Potions class - a double class with the Third-year Slytherins and Gryffindors - seeing his bright-haired aunt instead of the tall, brooding professor.

 

"Welcome class," she spoke with a thin smile. She looked a little worn compared to the glow she seemed to have last night, but Harry suspected only he really noticed. She wore a floor-length emerald dress that was dashed with white, black and red designs and her hair was tied back in a low ponytail. "Obviously I am not Professor Snape, but he is currently unwell, so I am taking over his classes for the day. Professor Quirrell will be teaching Defense." A few of his classmates snickered at this, behind their hands of course, and Harry noted the writing on the board. It was his aunt's, not Snape's, so he had not even been to his classroom. "As Professor Snape has been preparing you, we will be brewing a Cure for Boils potion today. I urge you to be very careful in your brewing and to not hesitate if you require any assistance."

 

The storeroom door opened with a soft click, though Rose had not visibly moved, and the First years collected their ingredients. When Harry returned, he saw Rose had moved to sit behind Snape's desk and was grading some papers; the recent Defense assignment, as he recognized his own writing and wording on the top parchment.

 

It wasn't until the students were well into their potions, at a point for crucial attention and stirring, that Rose stood from her chair and popped her back before skirting around the tables. Some cauldrons were the correct consistency, but some were too bubbly and others more solid. Hermione was doing brilliantly, though Rose worried around her hair getting in her potion.

 

"Hermione, do you have a hair tie?" she asked. The girl groaned and switched stirring hands to dig a broken tie from her pocket.

 

"It snapped earlier and I'm still learning such everyday spells."

 

Rose nodded and plucked the tie from the girl's hand. She cast a _Reparo_ on it and enlarged it slightly before gathering Hermione's kinky curls and tying it back in a half bun. "It's imperative that those with long hair keep it tied back when they brew. There are too many potions and poisons that can be created with a single strand of hair. If anyone has need of hair ties or does not know the spells to keep hair back, please see me after class." She turned back to the Gryffindor. "You're potion is looking great, Hermione, best of the First-years. Five points to Gryffindor."

 

The girl smiled with a tint to her cheeks and Rose walked off. Before she got too far, she heard one of the boys mutter, "Mudblood show-off."

 

Rose stopped dead and slammed her and on her desk, causing green sparks to fly, and snapped her head to the lion. "Do _not_ say that word in this school, Mr. Towler. Instead of complaining, you should _thank_ Miss Granger for earning your house points." She stalked towards the boy. "Apologize, and thank her. _Now."_

 

The Third-year flushed and lowered his head. "S-Sorry, Granger. Thanks for getting us points," he mumbled.

 

Rose tilted her head up and stared down her at the boy, channeling Severus. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and _don't_ say it again, or it will be fifty. If you put as much energy into your schoolwork as you do your bigotry, perhaps you'd be getting better than an Acceptable." With that, she turned and continued to stalk around the room, giving points and advice throughout the lesson. Harry caught eyes with a pair of twins behind Hermione, and gave them a slight nod. He got one from both of them in return and they sent grueling looks at Kenneth Towler's back.

 

After class, there were a few girls and even a couple boys who needed a way to tie their hair back, and Rose taught each of them the spell she used daily. She was unaware of any wizard store that had hair ties but informed them that they could find some at literally any Muggle supermarket or drugstore, and cheaply.

 

***

 

Harry still didn't know what could have bitten Professor Snape, but he knew it wasn't anything he'd seen before. So, he and Hermione took to the library accompanied by Blaise, who managed to charm Hermione with his stoic manners, and spent hours researching large creatures.

 

November passed and Harry found himself eager to go to Aunt Rose's for Yule and Christmas. His research wasn't yielding anything probable and Hermione was getting nervous about his frequent visits to the restricted section - never mind his pass - so the promise of Rose's flat for a break was welcomed warmly. The day came for those who were heading home for the break to board the train, so he packed the books he'd bought and were gifted to him and returned those borrowed to the library. He wasn't quite sure what to bring and what to leave (besides the fact that he didn't really have much more than what he'd bought for school, and that _that_ didn't even fill his trunk all the way anyway) so he packed it all into his trunk and briefly visited the owlery to inform Hedwig of his plans; the owl hooted at him and flew off, presumably to his aunt's flat.

 

Harry kept a few books out to put in his bag, along with a boxed lunch that appeared out of nowhere but smelled strongly of good, mouth watering food, so he didn't complain. That, and there was a note attached to the tie that was written in Rose's handwriting, so he assumed she'd gotten him something for the train (since he'd requested to ride back on the train as opposed to Flooing or Apparating) and slid it carefully into his satchel as he took to the great, grand entrance of the castle to head down to the train. He told himself that he would find something that matched his theory of the creature that had bitten Snape in his book or (if he even dared to hope) hear some kind of rumor during the train ride from some unsuspecting student sharing what they thought was a wild story with their friends.

 

As if the twins had known what he was doing, they offered him some kind of fake ear that they said would let him eavesdrop where and when he wanted. Harry balked at them, but they disappeared as suddenly as they'd appeared and he couldn't ask them more or thank them. Harry eventually settled on just shrugging, stuck one ear under the door of his compartment and set the other on his shoulder, partially hidden by the collar of his cloak. He was joined by Blaise (going home to Italy and his mother) and Parkinson (who was sorely missing her own bedroom) before the train started off. Draco was also returning home and had asked him to visit over the break, but he was riding in a different compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were asked by their parents to keep him safe, or something; Harry still didn't quite get the whole vassal/servant tradition thing they had going on and hadn't questioned it much. His ride was spent mostly reading about large creatures who had no business being at Hogwarts, with Blaise reading something in Italian that didn't look like a textbook and Parkinson writing in her diary. He paused briefly to open his lunch (which was surprisingly and pleasantly a chicken meat pie and diced potatoes) and while he was eating he heard something very interesting.

 

The ear thing the twins had given him was working very well if he could hear into a closed compartment, and someone was recounting the tale of how he'd seen Snape limping and relying on his right leg more than his left. Harry wondered who would have seen if he'd only been scouting the dungeons and walked Harry back to the snake den if not a snake themself, and listening longer rewarded him with the description of a large black three-headed dog that Hagrid often referred to as 'Fluffy', of all things. It was so absurd that Harry snorted, forgetting that only he could hear what the person was saying. Blaise eyed him for a moment and even Parkinson perked up from her diary.

 

"Someone says they saw who bit Snape," Harry said in a soft, even tone. His fellow Slytherins shared a look.

 

"Do go on then, Potter. Don't keep us in suspense," Blaise blinked with a dry drawl, and Harry had to withhold his second snort.

 

"Do you know what a Cerberus is?" he asked instead. It wasn't completely Muggle, though Harry had no way of knowing if his Pureblooded friends knew about Greek myths, no way of knowing if Greece had a magical community let alone if it was in communication with others.

 

Both of them nodded, which was a welcome surprise. "Someone is saying that's what they saw, and that Hagrid often referred to it as 'Fluffy'."

 

Parkinson snorted herself at that. "Man's a bit barmy, my parents say. But endearing enough, I suppose." It was no secret that he was Dumbledore's pet who would defend his name to his dying breath, and it was suspected that the headmaster had given him the job more out of pity or kindness than for a real need of a groundskeeper.

 

"Why something like that would be within the walls of Hogwarts escapes me," Blaise mused, stroking his chin.

 

"Well it's probably protecting something," Harry mused, as Hades' Cerberus guarded the gates of Hell. But what Fluffy was supposed to be guarding, they had no idea. Harry thought back to the day he went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, how the man had gotten something important for Dumbledore; it was some kind of stone, but he couldn't exactly see it since it was wrapped in something brown. He thought about mentioning it to his aunt, and hoped she would have some insight to share. It would help them a lot in their research.

 

The train docked at King's Cross and Harry bid his housemates a good break as he gathered his things and stepped onto the platform. There were a lot of families waiting for their children and siblings, so Harry had to duck his head and maneuver so no one would recognize him and want to talk. Soon enough he saw Rose, clad in black clothes and a shimmering purple cloak hanging down her back, ending at her calves. Her hair looked mostly tame and there was one braid on her right shoulder, and she was smiling down at him. "Hey, Muffin. Ready to go?"

 

"How are we getting there?" he asked. Floo? Apparating?

 

"I was thinking Apparition. If you keep hold of your trunk and bag in one hand, grab onto mine with your other firmly. Do not let go." Rose's face was serious but still kind. Harry clenched his fist around his trunk handle and pressed his satchel to his torso, grasping Rose's right arm firmly as she instructed. Rose took a half-step away from him and suddenly they were gone, squeezed through a tube as small as a straw and Harry tried very hard not to let go of anything. Eventually it stopped and Harry's stomach started churning. He took deep breaths and managed not to upheave his lunch, and when he could look up he realized they must be standing in Rose's flat.

 

It was very open and welcoming, the kitchen and living room open to each other with a hallway in between. The living room was decorated and the black couch looked warm and used well, and the kitchen was big enough to do some complex cooking. "You alright Harry?" Rose asked, knocking him out of his stupor.

 

He shook himself and met her eyes, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Your home is very nice," he said sincerely.

 

Rose gave a warm smile. "Thanks, Muffin. Let's get your stuff to your room and I'll give you a tour, hm?"

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione freaking out quietly in the library like, "How do you classify wizards?! A Pureblood and a Muggleborn makes a Half-blood, but what about Pureblood and Half-blood? Muggleborn and Muggleborn? Half-blood and Half-blood? Muggleborn and Half-blood? Nothing makes sense! Everything is a lie!"
> 
> Harry and Blaise just shake their heads and Parkinson tosses a book at her to distract her.


	7. 1-6: Christmas Shopping?

🌘🌹🌖

 

Rose took Harry to the first bedroom in the hallway, and he was in awe when she opened the door. The room was mostly sparse of any personal touches, but there was a picture hanging on the wall that looked like an enlarged magic photo; it was of Rose and another redheaded woman (his mother, he gathered from his Halloween visions) laughing and sending spells at each other. The bed was in the middle of the room, fitted with cream sheets and topped with a silver comforter. On the left was a light wood desk with a window and owl perch; Hedwig was already making herself comfortable on it and nosing her beak through a bowl of treats Rose had set on the desk. On the right was an empty bookshelf, and on the wall sharing the bed there was a door that led to (presumably) a closet. There were a few shopping bags at the foot of the bed with a logo Harry didn't recognize, and sent a look to his aunt.

 

"Okay, so I didn't want to overwhelm you again, but I went out and got you a new wardrobe. Most I put away, but I did leave these out for you to open yourself. You can set your trunk and bag on the bed and I'll take you down the hall?"

 

Harry nodded, speechless. Rose had gone out and bought him clothes? To put in his new (his _own_ ) room? He had to pet the stones around his neck before he could form a response. "Yes, I'd like that." He hefted his trunk onto the bed, which bounced slightly under the weight of the trunk and Harry grinned to himself when he imagined how soft it was. He set his bag down next to it and glanced at the photo before returning to Rose in the doorway. The witch caught his glance.

 

"That's me and Lily, as you probably guessed. James took that during the summer before Sixth year, when we were practicing and letting out steam. The day after we got our OWLs results." Rose grinned to herself at the memory, at her and Lily's nearly identical scores.

 

"What were your best scores?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, grimacing a little afterwards. Rose waved off his worries.

 

"My best were obviously Defense and Potions, and Lils' was Charms. James had dual _Outstandings_ in Defense and Transfiguration." Rose threw him a smirk and exited the cosy room. "The door across the hall is the bathroom and the one down at the end is my room. I have a lab and practice room, which are the doors on either side of mine, that I frequent over the summer."

 

"Potions lab?" Harry asked. "Is that why you took over Professor Snape's classes?" The _Outstandings Plus_ gave him an idea, but he didn't know if she had a Mastery in it.

 

Rose nodded at him. "While Severus and I have Masteries in our own subjects, we spend so much time around each other that we basically know enough of the other subject to have a complex understanding of it." Well, that answered his question. She suddenly shifted and ran a hand through her hair, sighing a little. "Do you think the flat is too small? Should I move into somewhere larger? I gave you the guest bedroom, but I feel like you should have more space. What do you think?" She turned to her nephew with worry knitting her brows.

 

Harry was quick to shake his head. "No, I think it's fine. It's your house, and I really am just a guest."

 

Before he could say anything else, Rose fixed him with a serious look. "Haythim, you are absolutely not _just a guest._  You are my _nephew,_ and I want to accommodate you as best I can." She raised her eyebrows and Harry was quick to nod. Being the second time his full name was used, it had a different effect on him than just Harry. "Now, I'm going to put some tea on. Flavor preference?"

 

"No?" he replied, unsure. He didn't have a favorite tea; he'd only been drinking it regularly for a few months.

 

Rose hummed, pointer finger stroking her chin. "It's December, so something warm and filling …" She wandered back into the kitchen and started rummaging, so Harry hung his cloak over the back of the desk chair, looking around the ( _his_ ) room. He strode over to pet Hedwig's feathers and the owl hooted at him happily. A loud meow startled him and he looked down to find a dark kitten rubbing against his legs.

 

"Hello, Mewt. Lovely home you have." The cat mewed again and he scratched under his chin, getting some very loud purrs for his troubles. Mewt then jumped up onto his desk and stretched out, flexing his claws adorably, and laid down on his back. Harry tentatively patted the cat's revealed stomach (it was _right_ there) then stroked his other hand along the comforter. It was very soft and felt like it would be warm in the cold weather. It made him smile.

 

Rose came back in as he was stacking his books on the shelf with two steaming cups. He accepted his thankfully, as his hands were getting a little cold. The drink didn't smell like tea, and when he took a sip he knew it definitely wasn't. "This isn't tea," he pointed out, though Rose probably was expecting that if her smirk told him anything.

 

"Indeed not," she said, sipping from her own cup. Harry eyed her a little before taking another gander, and the warmth blossomed in his chest. It almost tasted like baked apples sprinkled with cinnamon.

 

"Apple cider?" he guessed, not familiar with the drink. Aunt Petunia only ever had tea or coffee.

 

Rose nodded, her smirk leveling out into a smile. "Perfect for the season, in my opinion. So," she gestured to the bags on the floor with one hand, "wanna open them?"

 

Harry did, truly, so he took another sip and placed it carefully on the floor before sliding down and joining it. Rose kneeled in the doorway and watched him with barely hidden glee. The first bag was mostly pants and shorts- all Muggle, so they were a mix of khaki and cotton. The second bag was sweaters of all colors, though not white or yellow, and he lingered on a dark green one that was soft to the touch. Thinking about wearing his House colors outside of classes made him smile a bit. The third bag had T-shirts, both solid and patterned, and with more logos he didn't recognize. One of the tees was black with thin green stripes; once again, he got clothes that suited his House. There were socks in the last bag, mostly white but some were darker, and there was a shoe box at the bottom. He glanced up at Rose a moment, feeling overwhelmed, and gingerly removed the box from the bag. She gave him an encouraging smile and a nod, so he opened the box to peer inside. On the tissue paper lay a pair of loafers that looked comfortable enough, even if they seemed a little too big.

 

"Those were a gift from the couple I saw at the Muggle store. They're actually Muggleborn wixen, so after you wear them once, they will form to your feet and then grow with you."

 

Harry's eyes felt dangerously misty, and he bowed his head in an effort to hide it. "Thank you, Aunt Rose," he managed. "This is a lot," he added after a calming pause.

 

Rose's smile softened and she laid a hand lightly on his shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I wanted you to have clothes that were _yours_ and that fit you." She nodded at the closet door. "The closet will separate your Wizard and Muggle clothes automatically, and I'll teach you the spell to summon the different wardrobes."

 

This made Harry look up again. "Aren't I not supposed to perform magic outside Hogwarts until I'm seventeen?"

 

Rose smirked at him. "As long as you're in my house, the Ministry will be none the wiser. Or, if you're still feeling uncomfortable, I can get you another wand to use just outside of school. It won't be at Olivander's, so it won't have the minor trace on it. Just say the word, okay Muffin?" Harry's frown melted again and he nodded, feeling slightly better. Though Rose was saying she would buy even _more_ things for him, it felt different. Like _he'd_ really be the one asking for it.

 

"Thank you," he said again, and Rose wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

 

"Anything for you, Muffin. Now, I'll help you set up your closet, and then we'll put up a tree. How's that sound?" Harry's excitement told her all she needed to know.

 

***

 

It was nearing dinner time when Harry's things were all unpacked and his closet ready. The spell was fairly simple and Harry managed to cast it once to switch from Muggle to Wizard before deciding quietly that he should get another wand. His room felt more like _his_ when all his books were on the shelf (though it was still mostly bare) and his journals and quills on the desk. Mewt had snoozed on his bed whilst he was unpacking, so there was cat hair collected in one spot at the end of his bed. It made it feel real and lived in, so he couldn't bring himself to clean it off. The picture of his mum and Rose brought a warmth to his chest that made him feel more complete. He hung his bag on the coat rack on his door with his cloak and stored his trunk under his bed, and it felt _right._

 

Harry had changed from his school robes into one of the tees (the black and green striped one) and a pair of Muggle joggers, leaving the black socks on his feet, to help Rose decorate. The tree she had wasn't a real one, but it sure felt alive with magic. The usually green pines were silver and the whole thing hovered about a foot off the ground. They strung green tinsel around it and added little snowflake ornaments to the limbs. There were a few that looked like they were made by a kid, and Rose explained that she kept some of the ones she and Lily had made when they lived with their parents. She put up a Muggle photo of her and Lily at their home, one of Lily and Snape at Hogwarts, one of Rose and Snape in her flat, and a Wizard photo of Harry's parents kissing in the snow. It was wholesome in a way Harry didn't know how to take.

 

"And that should be the last one," Rose said as she strung up one last snowflake to the tree. She stepped back from it, smoothing her hands over her soft black leggings, and stared up at her masterpiece. Harry joined her a couple steps back and gazed up at the magic tree. It was truly spectacular, and more festive than Aunt Petunia ever got. He looked back up at his witch aunt, who had changed into a sweater opposite to him- green with thin black stripes. "Now," she said, turning to him and giving a smile, "dinner. I don't really feel like cooking, so I was thinking takeaway." She walked to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer full of menus. She hummed as she looked through her choices. "Thai, Chinese, Mexican. I can't choose. Harry, come help me."

 

The boy walked up to the other side of the island and took a look at the menus. It was quite the assortment, and told him that Rose ate out a lot. "I've never eaten takeaway," he murmured as he moved the menus around.

 

Rose gave him a pinched look while his head was down. She didn't want to think about Petunia's horrid parenting skills during such a festive time. She glanced back down at the menu in her hand. "How about something simple to start? Sweet and sour chicken from the Chinese place is just fried chicken with a dipping sauce. Fried rice goes pretty well with it. How's that sound?" Harry nodded mutely as he straightened from the island and hooked his hands together in front of him. "Alright. Then I'll get a wonton soup and a house fried rice," she murmured almost to herself. She circled the items with a pen and moved to where a phone hung on the wall. Harry hadn't even noticed it. Did Rose live in a Magic or Muggle neighborhood? Was the Chinese place run by - wixen, did she say? - or Muggles? While she was ordering over the phone, the fireplace flickered with green flames and a letter shot out of it, landing in the basket on the floor. Harry tilted his head and walked over to it. It had Rose's name written in black ink that didn't swirl as much as McGonagall's. Who could it be from?

 

"Alright, the food will be here in half an hour. They have a wizard who works there who always delivers to me. Statute of secrecy and all that." Rose waved the menu, removing the pen marks from it, returned to the living room and nearly plopped on the couch. "Oh, is that a letter for me?"

 

"Yeah, I don't know who from though." Harry handed the slightly singed letter to his aunt, surprised it wasn't warm from the fire. Did Rose use this fireplace to Floo?

 

Rose hummed as she opened the letter. She recognized the handwriting and was eager to read the reply. Amelia's reply stated that she had people looking into the matter and that there would be a closed hearing after the holidays for the adoption. Rose let out a happy sigh and tacked it on the cork board beside the fireplace. "Well, I'm glad that worked out." She turned to the face of her curious nephew. "Amelia Bones from the Ministry has written to inform me of an investigation into my sister's behavior." Harry's eyes widened, so she continued. "Hopefully she'll get a fine out of her or perhaps some jail time, though I am unsure as to where little Dudley will go if she does. There's also to be a hearing of my case near the end of the hols." She crouched down at Harry's level where he still sat on the floor. "I wanted to ask you if you would stay here with me while you are not in school until you are an adult. I would blood-adopt you as my nephew and I would become your sole magical guardian. I won't do so without your explicit permission, so I asked for a standing hearing until you agree. I'll give you some time to think about it and then we'll-"

 

"Yes," Harry spoke, cutting Rose off. "I want to live here, with you. I want to stay in the Wizarding world." His eyes were teetering on misty and he took a breath to calm himself. "If you would have me, that is."

 

"Oh, Muffin." Rose wrapped her arms around him in a light hug, and Harry brought his arms around her as well. She held him close and breathed in the smell of his hair. It was so domestic and _nice_ that Rose started to tear up. She cleared her throat in lieu of sniffing and felt Harry nod against her. She let him go and wiped at her eyes, ignoring the fact that he was doing the same. "Well, I'll write back to her and tell her to go ahead and cement the date. The weather must be bad is she used the Floo instead of her owl."

 

Harry glanced out the window in the kitchen. There was snow drifting down steadily and there was sure to be a few inches on the ground by morning. Rose, Harry was both surprised and unsurprised to see, penned the reply on a lighter, thinner piece of parchment (that still wasn't printer paper) with a black-inked Muggle pen, one that glided easily on the paper. It was finished quickly and sent back through the Floo with an utter of "Amelia Bones, Ministry."

 

Dinner came and went, Harry deciding that he did in fact like Chinese and wanted to try something different next time (when he thought there might be a next time, which it was looking very likely there would be) and he found himself lying in bed with a full stomach. It seemed bizarre to him that six months ago, he had no clue magic existed or how wonderful it was. Now, he was living with his other aunt and never had to see the Dursleys again, which was almost too good to be true.

 

***

 

The next morning, Harry awoke too early. He tried to sleep later at Hogwarts, but the instinct had been drilled into him and he found he simply could not remedy it. Besides, getting up earlier made it so he was the first to the bathroom, and he got to enjoy the hot water. It was the same at Rose's. Harry stretched his arms up above his head and swung his feet over, stepping onto the cold wooden floor. He shivered minutely before smiling to himself. The first term of Hogwarts had gone splendidly and now he was spending Yule break with his aunt. Hedwig was still snoozing on her perch so he didn't disturb her, but he did make a trip to the bathroom. It reminded him of the dungeons, save the enchanted-warm floor. Returning to his room, Harry plucked the shield book from the bookcase and sat on his bed, intending to fully immerse himself.

 

Half an hour later, he heard footsteps outside his door. Pulling himself from the book was a little difficult (he hoped Rose would help him learn some of the spells) but he managed to get up and change into a different pair of joggers and a soft grey sweater. He pulled on a pair of white socks and opened his door slowly, peeking out into the living room. It was cold and empty. Harry stepped out and cast a look into the kitchen, where he saw his aunt in front of a Muggle coffee maker. Her hair was sticking everywhere as she hadn't pulled it back in any fashion and was wearing a black robe. Harry padded towards her just as she turned to the island, dark green mug in hand.

 

"Mornin', Muffin. Sleep well?" she asked, voice still laced with sleep. Harry nodded. His room here held a sense of peace that the Slytherin dorm didn't, and he wasn't borderline afraid to sleep like back at Number Four. Rose smiled warmly at him as she sipped her coffee. "Good. You hungry yet?" Harry shook his head this time, but his stomach betrayed him. He didn't feel hungry, but he supposed his stomach had a different opinion. Thankfully, Rose just laughed softly. "Toast, then? Maybe some fruit?" She had noticed him going for that the most at breakfast, mostly at Draco and Blaise's subtle urging. Harry nodded again and pulled out one of the chairs at the island, but donned a contemplative look and ran back to his room.

 

Rose shrugged and summoned her wand, _Accioing_ both the pumpernickel and wheat breads and the bowl of fruit in her fridge. Taking another sip of her singularly sugared coffee, she sliced the fruit with careful wand movements and personally placed two pieces of each bread into her toaster. She dug the butter out of the fridge and waited, draining the rest of her coffee. Rose turned to pour herself another cup and saw Harry come back out of his room with the book _1001 Ways to Shield_ that she gifted him. "How are you liking the book?" she asked and watched him take a strawberry.

 

"It's really interesting. I was hoping you could help me learn some of them, if you have time?"

 

Rose smiled at him and stirred the sugar into her coffee. "Of course, Muffin." The toast popped out and a butter knife flew out of the drawer to spread it. Rose held her hand out and the plate fell into her hand, and she placed it in front of Harry with a smile. He smiled back in thanks and started to nibble on it. Rose's buttered toast floated over sprinkled with sugar and she took a large bite when she cold reach it.

 

"What kind of bread is that?" Harry asked.

 

"Pumpernickel," Rose answered. "It's kinda sweet, kinda sour. Wanna try?" He nodded so she offered the other piece. Harry took a tentative bite and made a face, getting a laugh out of his aunt. "It's an acquired taste, I know. Even Severus doesn't like it, and he loves the darker tastes." Rose shrugged and they ate their breakfast in peace.

 

The morning was spent in the practice room, Rose teaching Harry the theory of some of the spells he wanted to learn until they picked up his second wand. After lunch, Harry went back to his room to work on his Charms homework. After nearly an hour of working, he smelled something lovely. It was a warm, comforting smell he hadn't experienced before. He stood from his desk and ruffled Hedwig's feathers before venturing out into the kitchen. Rose was humming as she glided around the kitchen, and bowls and towels covered the counter. Something was in the oven making that wonderful smell.

 

"Hey, Muffin," Rose greeted with a smile. "I'm making my signature bread to see if you like it. If you do, I'll make it again for Yule. Remus does so love his bread pudding." She took one of the towels and wiped the counter, then placed the bowls in the sink. Harry noticed her wand was stuck in her hair, which was tied up in a bun.

 

"You're not using magic for it?" he asked.

 

Rose shook her head. "When I make bread, I like to do it by hand. It's something I used to do with my mother a lot, so it's nostalgic." Harry watched as she finished with the counter and went to the sink. He opened his mouth to ask something, but he was startled by a tapping at the window next to the hallway. Rose looked over at the owl trying to get in. "Oh, that'll be Narcissa's owl. Let her in, will you?"

 

Harry slid the window up and the dark-feathered horned owl in, offered it the bowl of treats Rose kept on the desk and untied the letter on its leg. The ink was black and written in plain cursive was his name. The owl had its fill and flew back out the window, and Harry shut it again. "I was going to ask if you live in a Muggle or magic neighborhood," he said as he brought the letter to the island to open.

 

"Ah, it's about half-and-half. Though most of the Muggle families have wixen children cropping up more often than not. The only ones who have no magic blood whatsoever are the Donatas at the end of the street. Leonardo owns the Donata Pizzeria downtown."

 

"So that's why you have so many Muggle things." Rose winked at him in reply. The letter was from Draco, Harry found out, and he lamented about how boring it was at the manor without Harry or Blaise (and he even bemoaned Theo's unrelenting sarcasm) while in the same breath inflamed at the prospect of Harry's Yule visit. He had a gift already in mind for Harry and could barely wait to give it to him. It reminded Harry that he needed to get Draco something (as well as Blaise and Theo, and something for the girls in their year) and he reminded himself to ask Rose later. "Draco says hello, and that he can't wait to see us on Yule."

 

Rose smiled at that as she stacked the bowls to dry. "That's nice. Let me know when you want to go out and get him something and we'll make a day of it. Probably get your second wand while we're out."

 

It was Harry's turn to smile. He wanted to get that second wand and perfect the shield spells as soon as possible. He nodded and set the letter down to get a quill and parchment, but then he remembered that Rose had the Muggle equivalent. "Do you have a pen and some paper?"

 

Rose jerked a nod and walked to her desk. "Yeah, you probably don't want to use the quill and parchment for anything but school. The price on those have gone up for whatever reason, I can't fathom it." She opened the top drawer and revealed a stack of plain white paper; she took one sheet and plucked a pen from the cup on the desktop. "Here you go, Harry. I hope you like the bread when it comes out, it's a white loaf with some rosemary sprinkled in."

 

"Signature bread indeed," her nephew smirked as he took the printer paper and black-inked pen. As he penned his reply and similar excitement for both Yule and Christmas, Rose brought them both a cup of rosemary tea.

 

***

 

Harry _loved_ Rose's bread, and it effectively disappeared in the next few days. Rose wasn't even angry, she just laughed and ate it nearly as fast. As promised, they went out for a shopping day to get both Harry's out-of-school wand and presents for his friends. Rose dressed in a shorter, more casual dress than she wears at Hogwarts in a heavy black fabric to keep her warm. Harry decided to go with one of his darker robes - a green one - to wear with a pair of dragonhide boots from his Wizard closet. They pulled on similar black cloaks with silver fastenings at the door and moved to the Floo, which they would take to Flourish and Blotts.

 

Harry didn't stumble as much as he did last time he took the Floo, and he counted it as a victory. Flooing was much better than Apparition, in his opinion. Rose steadied him as he got out, nibbling on a leftover cinnamon roll from breakfast.

 

"You eat a lot of sweet things," Harry mused as he glanced at her. Rose hummed around a full mouth and shot him a smirk. They passed the stacks until Rose stopped at one.

 

"Oh, I've been meaning to pick this up. I should get it now while I can, because who knows if it'll still be here." Harry leaned over and looked at the cover of the book she held. _Animagus,_ it said. Harry rose an eyebrow as his aunt went back to the desk to buy it and Shrunk it to fit in her pocket. Rose gave him another smirk and a wink when she returned and shuffled them out the door. "Alright, let's go order your wand first and shop while it gets made." They took a turn into an alley that was much darker and gloomier than Diagon. "This is Knockturn Alley, and I don't want you coming here without an adult, okay?" Harry nodded obediently. "Good. This is where we'll go." They stepped up to a shop with a sign that said _Mx. Mordre's Custom Wands._ The interior was surprisingly not as gloomy as the alley itself despite the dark paint and dark-stained wood that was set up all throughout the store. "Let me talk to the owner, okay?" Harry nodded up at his aunt and they walked up to the counter, behind which stood a very tall dark-skinned woman with pale eyes and a scar across her nose. Her dark hair was braided thickly into a mohawk of sorts and she was wearing a sleeveless black dress patterned with grey skulls.

 

"Professor Rose, all my clients speak very highly of you. How may I serve you today?" she spoke with a deep Nigerian-accented voice.

 

"Mx. Mordre, wonderful to meet you. I'm here to customize a powerful wand for my nephew. A neutral wood with a combination of quartz, topaz, and tourmaline as its core."

 

The owner rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "How long is his current wand?"

 

Rose looked down at Harry, who lifted his wand from his pocket. Rose held it in between two flat palms for the wandmaker to note. "Hm, yes. Eleven inches, and does it suit you well enough?" Harry wasn't expecting to be asked a question directly, but he nodded regardless. The witch narrowed her eyes and looked him over, and he resisted the urge to smooth his hair down over his scar. Eventually, she nodded and waved her hand to summon a rack of different woods. "Hold your hand over the woods."

 

Harry did so, hovering his right hand over the rack as Rose handed his wand back to him. Nothing really reacted to his magic until the very last piece, which was colored a light yellow-grey. "Oak." Mordre nodded and plucked it from the case, then waved her hand again to produce three different bowls of jewels. "Put your hand in and choose the one that reacts to you." Harry dipped his hand into the first bowl, in which several of the gems stung and burned him and he suppressed the urge to hiss. He managed to close his fingers around one and pulled it out, procuring a clear green gem. Mordre gingerly removed it from his hand with a mutter of, "Prasiolite." The second bowl had no painful burning sensations, but it was hard to get a grip on a gem. Eventually he clasped his hand around one and brought it back out, revealing a teal piece of crystal tinged with brown. "Zircon," the owner nodded and took it from him. The last bowl was the easiest to sift through, and he pulled out a piece of tourmaline that had clear stripes of blue, green, and pink. "Elbaite Tourmaline."

 

"Thank you for your patronage," Mx. Mordre nodded to them both and waved her hand again, the bowls disappearing and leaving her counter bare once more. "It will take half of the day. Come see me before sunset. Good day." And then she took her materials to the back.

 

Rose led them back out into Knockturn and brisk-walked back into Diagon. "Those were some very powerful crystals you picked out, Harry. I'm excited to see how they react to each other."

 

"It seems like you have an idea already," Harry murmured back as they eyeballed the shops. Rose gave him a smirk.

 

"Do you know what piezoelectricity is?"

 

Harry blinked at her quickly and jerked his head. "No?" he said with a tilt. Was that even a real word?

 

Rose laughed at him and patted his back. "No, you wouldn't know. It's usually in the First March curriculum."

 

"So I _will_ learn it," Harry pushed. Rose nodded with a smile.

 

They stopped at Gringotts so Harry could withdraw a good amount to buy gifts, then made their way back down to enter Madam Primpernelle's, which turned up an eyebrow. Harry knew that Blaise was running low on that hair gel he needs to use for whatever reason, and that he can only get it in Diagon Alley, so he picked up a full set of six jars. Draco also had a habit of using hair gel (just not the expensive one Blaise did) so he picked up a half-pack for him. He also wanted to get the blonde a couple of unique cloak pins, since all of his were (while high-end) bought by his father. Harry also knew that Draco and his mother frequented Twilfitt and Tatting's (the sheer amount of time Draco could go on and on about a robe shop astounded him) and picked out a silver snake pin with a single emerald eye. Just as he was about to head to the counter, an extra special pin caught his eye; it was a piece of agate with two thin streams of gold running through the crystal, and the pin itself was also gold. Harry smirked and picked it up as well, willing to pay the sixteen galleons for such a piece. Theo was more of a reader than anything, so he wanted to wait until they were about to leave to get him something. Parkinson had talked sparingly about all of her quills being hexed, so he wanted to pick up a pack of the no-dip quills Rose got him. Greengrass had mentioned she wanted some colored parchment, so he picked up a roll of lavender, rose, mint, and peach, hoping it would please her. Millicent Bulstrode was the one person Harry talked to the least (save Crabbe and Goyle), so he was unsure what to get her. He walked into Sugarplum's Sweets to get them the widest variety he could afford as he thought about Bulstrode. She was quiet and reserved, but did listen to their conversations and add her input in the form of snorts and grunts. Maybe a scarf, or a pair of gloves. Harry then remembered that she was very good at Potions, so he darted to The Victor's Apothecary to pick out the nicest set of potions tools he could find.

 

"Wow, you're really going all out for your friends, Harry. Be careful how much you're spending there," Rose said to him with a raised eyebrow as they grabbed lunch at the café at the end of the street, _Rosa Lee Teabag._ They sat outside and Rose put up a privacy ward around them; she described it as a notice-me-not.

 

Harry shrugged as he bit into a tomato sandwich. "I'll just brew potions like you and Professor Snape do."

 

Rose blinked and the nonchalant tone of voice. Did she tell him that? Did Severus tell- no, he wouldn't, he's tight-lipped about his outside life. Rose took a bite of her own sandwich and sipped her butterbeer. "And just how are you going to do that?" she asked.

 

Harry looked up at her with his emerald eyes. "I was hoping you'd help me with that. I'd love to see your brewing lab."

 

Rose nodded with a healthy amount of hesitation. Yeah, sure. She could help Harry brew some potions. Severus told her that he was a very attentive student and took meticulous notes during lectures. The latter she knew, having seen him in her own class (and knowing without a doubt that Draco looked over his notes, as it showed in his own work). If Harry had a passion for it she'd let him experiment. She could make a list of the potions she normally supplied Victor's and supervise him. "Okay. I'll let you in tomorrow and we can brew all day." The grin that overcame her nephew's face was worth any accident probable to happen.

 

Harry decided to go ahead and get a book at Flourish and Blotts since they had time to spare, and picked out a very interesting book on potion ingredients native to America; Theo liked Potions and always wanted to know more about all the different ingredients and why one reacted the way it did with the other. He was sure the other Slytherin would love it. After picking it up and Shrinking it like Rose had with her own book, they resumed their seat outside the tea shop. "So, what's Animagius?" Harry asked.

 

His aunt stilled in her stirring of her second cup of rose tea. Harry thought for a moment he wasn't supposed to ask, but then she started to smirk. It looked a little creepy, like how their Head Boy smirked sometimes. Or Filch. "It's a type of transformative magic," she said as she pulled the book out and Unshrunk it. "If you can perform it successfully, you can transform into an animal. Your father, Pettigrew, and Sirius were all Animagi." She then leaned closer as she slid the book over the table. "As am I, but you didn't hear it from me." Harry nodded and pulled the book closer, excited to find out what exactly she was talking about.

 

***

 

"So, when can I become an Animagius?" Harry asked a few hours later. It was getting closer and closer to the time they were meant to pick up his second wand, and Rose was trying to decide whether to get another cup of tea or a coffee at that point. She looked up at him from her empty cup and blinked for a few moments.

 

"Fourth year," she said. Harry nodded.

 

"Is that when my dad and his friends became Animagi?"

 

Rose hummed, not giving an answer to that because she didn't exactly know. "I became one in my fifth year, but I didn't know what it was before that. You have the book, and me and hopefully Sirius, to teach you. So, fourth year." Rose nodded, cementing the fact. "I think I'll just switch to lemon tea," she mused, looking back down at her cup. Harry rolled his eyes discreetly.

 

 

 

 

 🌘🌹🌖

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to subscribe for updates! thank you, lovelies<3


End file.
